The Client
by HerKnightEmma
Summary: Regina Mills needs a date, fast. She decides to hire one. Enter Emma Swan. What will this one time arrangement mean for them both? Starts DragonQueen but is SwanQueen. Not for profit, no beta, AU, NSFW, No Magic. G!P Emma as requested. *PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA!*
1. Chapter 1

Short fic while I take a break from work. Maybe 10 chapters. Will update as I get time.

Chapter 1.

Regina Mills has been laying in bed almost all weekend long, heartbroken.

The woman she's been dating for the last 8 months, Mallory Caine has decided it's best that they end their relationship.

"Regina it's not you it's just that we've grown apart. Trust me this is for the best." Mal says to her as she packed her belongings into the back of her Mercedes.

"But I don't understand everything has been great lately. Mal please don't leave me. I...I love you."

"Regina, look we can still be friends . And we will see each other at work I'm sure."

"Please don't leave. I promise I'll cut back on my work load and we can spend more time together. I'll do whatever you want."

Mal, cold hearted as ever simply shakes her head as she starts her car and drives away from Regina's house on Mifflin Street.

For the life of her she can't understand what she has not done to please the blonde.

"Maybe Mal never really loved me?" She thinks.

-/-

Regina shows up for work on Monday morning dressed to the nines. Perfectly put together from her red Louboutin's to her impeccably styled hair. Looking at her you'd never know that over the weekend the 30 year old had suffered a heartbreak.

"Good morning Miss Mills, here are your messages and your schedule for the day. Mr. Blanchard has cancelled his meeting this morning and he wants to reschedule for Friday. Your 9 o'clock client is here. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Marian,Regina's  
/secretary asks as she sets her bosses coffee down.

"No, that will be all."

"Oh and also I'm supposed to remind you to pick up a dress for the company dinner on Friday."

"Thank you Marian."

Regina buries her head in her hand. She hates those dinners and now she will hate it more now that she'll have to go alone. On the flip side it might give her a chance to interact with Mal. Try to find out what she did wrong. She racks her brain tryingto  
/think of any time she didn't do anything Mal had asked for.

"It can't have just been my working hours that made her leave me. She works almost the same amount. I've got to get the sexiest dress I can possibly find." Regina thinks after a while, as she presses the intercom to let her secretary know to send inher  
first client of the day.

-/-

Her day ends and she's almost the last to leave her floor.

The elevator opens two floors down and in steps her ex.

The two women are cordial but Regina makes no attempt to beg the blonde to take her back.

"Regina, are you by chance going to the dinner on Friday?"

"Yes, I am." Regina says hoping Mal will ask to be her date for the night.

"Oh well, I uh hope you don't mind but I will be bringing a date."

Regina is speechless. They haven't even been broken up a few days and Mal already has a date?

She says nothing and steps off the elevator and heads to her car.

Only when she's in the drivers seat of her Mercedes does she let her tears fall freely.

She had heard rumors of Mal and other women but she was always one to trust the woman she thought she knew and loved.

Over the next couple of days it becomes clear to Regina that Mal was indeed cheating on her.

Literally everyone knew but her.

It's Thursday night and the brunette is sat on her bed looking at the dress she's picked out to go to the dinner.

She again debates whether she should go or not until she comes to a decision that she will but not alone.

She needs to find someone fast.

Someone who's preferably younger, taller and hotter than her ex.

Picking up her cellphone she finds and dials the number for Robert Gold. Someone who's helped set her up with dates for events she didn't want to attend alone in the past. It's a last ditch effort and she hopes he has one of his girls available tomorrow.

"Regina Mills, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need a date Gold."

"Well I'm flattered but as you know I'm happily married."

"Not..not you, you imp. A girl."

"What's your preference, what will be the arrangement and time period?"

"Tall, blonde, hot, younger than I am, preferably athletic. I need her for a date tomorrow night, there is a company dinner that I will not attend alone."

"Hmm I have a couple of girls. I will send you the information and you can choose one. Their price will be on the information sheet and any other special information about them will also be there."

As she's speaking to Gold her phone pings indicating that she has mail.

"I will get back to you shortly."

Regina looks the women over.

None of them tickle her fancy and she calls Gold to let him know that.

"Well I do have one more girl but she's very special and she's only for a select group of clients. She's...special but if you only need an escort for the night and nothing more she might be perfect."

"Send her information."

Regina looks over the file for Emma Swan.

She is stunningly beautiful.

Tall, blonde with perfectly sculpted arms.

There is some other information that Regina almost skips over but she has to reread it several times to make sure she is seeing correctly.

"She has a fully functioning penis."

There's a link after the information to click that has a picture of the blonde. She is fully undressed and Regina has a good look at not only Emma's perfectly sculpted body but also her appendage that could make a grown man jealous of its size.

"Well, Miss Swan you certainly are special and exactly what I need to make Mal jealous."

"Payment will be made tonight. She will need to be dresses in a proper dark suit. I require her to not smoke and no excessive drinking. Also no talking while at the party unless it's in conversation that gives no information about our relationship. Therewill  
/be no sexual contact unless initiated by both parties." Regina says to Gold immediately after he answers her call.

"Understood, both her and a complimentary limo will be there at 7pm sharp."

Regina concludes her business for the night and heads to bed.

"Tomorrow will be a long day." She thinks but maybe it will be bearable.

-/-

Emma Swan is never nervous for her "dates". In fact, the cocky 24 year old loves getting both paid and at times, laid by some of the most beautiful women she's had the privilege of escorting.

Her limo pulls up to a beautiful house on 108 Mifflin Street at 6:55 pm.

She steps out of the car and takes a moment to straighten her tie before walking to the door promptly at 7pm.

The woman that pulls the door open after she knocks looks like someone straight out of a magazine cover.

Petite, curvy in all the right places, tan skin, full pouty lips.

She's dressed in the tightest red dress that Emma is sure costs more than her salary for the month.

"Good night, I am Emma Swan, here for a Miss Regina Mills." She's managed to stumble out while taking in the beautiful woman before her.

Emma is at a loss as to why someone as beautiful as Regina needs to hire an escort to accompany her? She shakes the thoughts out of her head. The only thing she needs to try and remember is that this is business. Something she is being paid to do.

Regina is speechless.

Emma is breathtaking up close.

Right away she notices the blondes beautiful green irises.

Her photos do not at all do her justice.

She even looks taller than the specs that describes her person.

"Hi..hello..hi I'm..me I mean I'm Regina. I'm almost ready. Please come in." Regina says while staring unashamed at Emma. She momentarily forgets that she's hurting from her breakup while trying to find her words.

"Sure, thank you." Emma says politely as she steps into Regina's foyer.

"Would you like something to drink, Emma?" Regina asks while she bends a little to slip on her pumps.

"No thank you." Emma manages to say. She doesn't miss the chance to admire the prefect ass in front of her.

"See something you like Miss Swan?" Regina says playfully after glimpsing the blonde staring at her behind.

"I see a lot that I like." Emma shoots back flirting easily with the beautiful woman.

Regina shakes her head and loops her arm through Emma's as they head for the door.

Within a half hour they are on an elevator up to the penthouse suits where the party is being held.

Everything is in full swing as they walk in.

Regina pulls on Emma's arms.

"Remember let me do the talking."

"You're the boss ma'am." Emma replies with a dazzling smile that momentarily makes Regina weak in the knees.

For a second she forgets she's there to make her cheating ex jealous and that Emma is here to do a job despite the back and forth flirting between the two of them.

It's not long before she happens upon said cheating ex.

Regina is almost seething with rage when she sees who Mal has brought as her date.

"You really are scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't you Mal? Gwen? Really?"

"Bottom of the barrel? Her father is a senior partnerRegina. She's only a bottom in one place, I'm sure you know where that is."

"She's practically a mailroom clerk, good luck with that."

"And where's your date Regina?"

"She's right here Mal, I'm literally holding her hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were baby sitting someone's child. A little young for you, isn't she Regina?"

"Emma is not a child, I assure you." Regina says as she runs her hands possessively over her dates rock hard abdomen.

"Emma, what a lovely name. Lucky for you Regina, it's not a school night. Does she have a curfew?"

"Uh..Regina would you like to get a drink." Emma asks trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, sweetheart I would love that." The brunettes answers as she drags Emma off toward the bar.

Mal watches as the two women leave. She feels a tinge of jealousy surge in her chest. Even though she's almost certain she no longer wants Regina, under no circumstances does she want that hot "daddy looking" blonde near what is...errr was hers.

Emma in the mean time realizes that her purpose is not really just to be a date but it's to make that woman Regina was fighting with jealous.

She is a little sad that there's now no chance she'll get to bed the woman who's had her cock straining painfully against her compression shorts for the last hour.

"How the fuck did Regina even get a date that fast?"Mal complains to an uninterested Gwen sometime later as she watches her former girlfriend laugh at some silly joke Emma is telling her.

Regina for her part unexpectedly is having a really good time.

Emma is smart and funny.

She wonders briefly what it would be like if her and the blonde were just here on a regular date?

"Hey, do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Emma replies as she takes the smaller woman's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Regina again is surprised by Emma.

The taller woman is spry on her feet with practiced moves.

The blonde pulls her close as a slower song starts playing.

For the first time tonight Regina is pressed up against Emma's front.

Nothing on her face gives away the fact that she can totally feel the blondes well endowed asset through what Regina can only guess are compression shorts under Emma's tailored pants.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks separating a bit from Regina. Though she knows her profile lists every physical thing about her, she hopes Regina took the time to read through all her stats or this is going to be really awkward and humiliating.

"I'm absolutely fine." Regina says stepping forward, plastering her to body to Emma's.

What Regina thought would be an absolutely unbearable night turns out to be the most fun she has had in a while.

Emma is the perfect date.

The only sadness she feels is when they walk back to the limo. She spots Mal and Gwen practically fucking while sitting in Mal's car in the parking lot.

Tears rim her eyes but never spills.

Emma who was sure up until this moment that she would bed Regina in a heartbeat if given the chance, decides against doing so.

Clearly Regina is not over whatever is going on with that Mal person and Emma wants none of that drama.

It's almost past 1 o'clock when the limo pulls up in front of Regina's mansion.

The tan woman has not said one single word since she saw her ex with her hand up her dates dress before they left.

Emma walks Regina to her door.

The brunette quickly puts the key in the lock but hesitates before she turns to Emma.

"Would you like to come in? I'd love to have your company for the night." Regina says looking lustily at Emma.

She needs to feel wanted tonight. She can have all her regrets when the sun comes up.

Every part of Emma's body is screaming- yes-but she knows she can't. Other than the obvious drama, she realizes that she is deeply attracted to Regina and the potential of developing feelings for the beautiful older woman will spell nothing but disaster  
/for her.

"I'm sorry I'm just not up for company tonight." Emma replies unhappily declining Regina's invitation.

"Emma there are no strings attached, I just...I just need..I'm sorry never mind. I understand if you don't want me either."

"That's just it, I want to attach all types of strings to you." Emma thinks.

Emma steps forward and cups Regina's face.

She runs her thumbs along the beauty's sharp jawline before she tilts her head down and kisses Regina deeply.

Emma takes her time kissing Regina. She sucks the the smaller woman's tongue into her mouth and smiles when the brunette moans into her mouth. Emma makes sure to press into Regina enough so that the smaller woman can feel how hard she is making her.

Regretfully shepulls back.

"Trust me when I tell you, I want nothing more than to take you on every surface inside this house but you seem to be hurting and maybe sex with someone you don't know is not the best way to go. You deserve to be worshiped by someone who loves you." Emma  
/repliessincerely.

"Thank you Emma." Regina says looking at the blonde for a moment before she turns and steps inside her home. She stays leaning against her front door for the longest while.

"That was so sweet and what a kiss? Maybe she is right? I just need some time to sort myself out and not jump into bed with strangers." Regina sighs. She can't remember the last time anyone has thought about her feelings or about what was best for her.

Emma in the mean time curses herself all the way home.

"What the ever loving fuck is wrong with you Swan? You could be banging one of the hottest women you've ever had the pleasure of meeting, right this very second but you had to go ahead and do the right thing."

The limo stops at her apartment in the city.

She's home.

"Fuck, I'm probably never going to see her again." Emma thinks as she steps through her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next two weeks go by sluggishly.

Regina has several run-ins with Mal and her new main squeeze, Gwen.

Though it was hard seeing them together at first she finds that the person taking up most of her waking thoughts, is Emma.

Regina can't get that kiss out of her head.

In fact she can't seem to get Emma on the whole out of her head.

Emma, across town from Regina is having much of the same predicament.

She can't stop thinking about the vivacious brunette.

She steels herself though.

Emma is very much aware of what's she does for a living and who she is.

These are things she feels will fall into the con column if she were to pursue Regina romantically.

"I should just try to forget about her." Emma thinks while looking over her small 12th floor balcony.

Somewhere in the apartment behind her she hears a ringing.

It's Gold.

He has a job for her.

A new client.

"She wants absolute discretion Emma, you will be required to sign a None Disclosure Agreement. She would also like your up to date STD test results. Will you be able to do that?"

"Yeah..uh absolutely. I just had one done a few weeks ago." She says sighing.

She really isn't in the mood to have sex with anyone who's not Regina to be quite honest. Thankfully she can veto any sexual contact.

"Okay I will send you the clients information and if you could get me a copy of the STD test that will be great."

"Gold, wait I...look whatever this person is expecting, if it's anything other than a date I'm not interested."

"Fine, I will let the client know and get back to you momentarily."

Emma hangs up and heads to her shower.

Maybe she can try and contact Regina without Gold finding out, but what if Regina wants no contact?

"Damn, I didn't even think of that." She says to no one.

She thinks about it for a while but again decides against it.

Somewhere, in the other room her phone buzzes with the details of her next job from Gold.

-/-

It's almost 3 weeks since Emma last saw Regina.

The blonde has let go of the idea of making contact with the beautiful woman.

Right now Emma is heading into the bustling heart of the city.

The fastest way to get there is bybus.

They're a few stops in when an old woman gets on.

Emma, chivalrous as always gets up and offers her seat.

"Thank you so much sweetheart, lord knows these old tired legs need resting."

Emma shyly shakes her head and smiles.

She holds on to the rail as they continue on to down town.

There's a commotion at the next light and Emma looks out the window to try and see what's happening.

"Calm down people it's just two hobos fighting over a shopping cart." The bus drive says.

This makes everyone chuckle including Emma who's still looking out the side window of the bus.

She notices a woman in a Mercedes next to her looking towardsthe pavement where the two men are indeed scuffling.

"Idiots." Regina mutters to herself as the two men finally stop their shouting.

They immediately start hugging it out.

She turns and notices the light in front of her has turned green. She hits the gas completely disregarding the bus to the left of her.

Emma in the mean time realizes that she knows that face.

"Regina?"

The blonde is at a lost. She's wants to get Regina's attention but she's not sure how.

She slaps the palm of her hand against the glass.

"Hey, Regina...hey!"

It does not work.

"Okay, I'll get off at the next light or stop maybe?"

She sees a red light up ahead but just as she's about to make her way to the front of the bus, Regina's Mercedes makes a rightturn and disappears.

"Fuck, no."

Emma thinks about getting off and chasing after the woman but she changes her mind at the last second.

There's no way she'd be able to catch up to her anyways.

Regina in the meantime is on her way out of town.

She presses the gas peddle down and prays for divine intervention on her way to her parents house.

She knows there will be an inquisition into why she didn't bring Mal with her for the weekend and she's dreading explaining.

-/-

"So explain this to me again Regina. You're no longer dating Mal because she left you for someone else?" Her mother inquired again.

"Yes, mother for the last time, she ended our relationship and she is now dating someone else."

"I mean Regina, what did you do wrong? You must have done something that displeased her."

"Cora, that is enough. Regina please eat your food. I'd like to go out to the stables sometime today."

"Oh calm down Henry, I was just wondering if she is going to be alone at another family wedding. You know Eva likes to laud it over me that all her children are married or on their way to getting married and that they are all younger than Regina."

"I am not alone mother just because I am not seeing Mal anymore doesn't been I'm not seeing anyone."

"Well that's wonderful honey. Who is this "anyone" that you're seeing?"

"Well it's...complicated, we're not..it's."

"Regina dear, is there even anyone?

"Yes there is! Her name is Emma!" Regina blurts out before she even realizes what she is doing.

"Oh so is she going to be here tomorrow for the wedding?" Cora asks still skeptical of Regina's admission.

"Well she had to work this weekend, so I don't think she'll make it."

"Oh okay." Cora replies not believing one word Regina has just said.

Dinner is silent for the most part after that.

-/-

The moment Regina gets a second alone she calls Gold.

"I need to know if Emma is available this weekend?"

"Well I don't have anything scheduled for her but I can ask."

"Please hurry it's an emergency." Regina whispers into the phone.

Regina hangs up and waits for Gold impatiently. She thinks of asking the man to send anyone and she'll have them use the name Emma but then she realizes that if anyone took a picture of "Emma" and tagged it, anyone could see including Mal who knows exactly  
what Emma looks like.

He calls back a few minutes later.

"I'm afraid Miss Swan is not picking up at the moment, would you like to pass the information along and I will let her know if she answers?"

"Yes." Regina replies and fills Gold in on where she is and what she would like Emma to wear for the wedding if she is able to show up.

"I will certainly pass this along to her."

"Gold, there is a rehearsals dinner tonight please if there is anyway she can make it that will be greatly appreciated."

"That's very short notice Regina but I will try my best."

-/-

Emma gets back to her apartment after her little journey into the city to meet up with friends.

She still can't believe that she saw Regina just casually driving down the street on a sunny Saturday morning.

She hears a small beep that she recognizes as her work phone.

"5 missed call, 5 voicemails." Emma whispers sighing.

She's not in the mood for work or company right now.

She throws the phone back in the draw and heads to shower.

It's almost 45 minutes before she wraps a towel around her waist and walks back out to her bedroom while towel drying her long blonde hair.

She hears her work phone ringing again. She has half a mind to turn if off as she looks at the screen but she answers at the last second.

"Boss, what's up?"

"Work, if you're interested?"

"Sure who is it?" Emma sighs uninterested.

"Mills, Regina. You remember her from a few weeks ago?" Gold says before he begins shooting information of to Emma.

"I..yes..I will be there!" Emma almost squeaks with excitement into the phone.

"Miss Swan?" Gold says picking up on Emma's excitement. He doesn't like this one bit.

"Hey I'm here. I will be there."

"Do I need to remind you that Regina is a client? A well paying one at that."

"No, uh I know it's just I was bored today and was hoping for some work."

Gold believes nothing from what Emma just said. Against his best judgement he let's the deal go through before hanging up.

His last contact for the day is with Regina.

"She's on her way. Uncertain if she will be there before dinner."

-/-

The car Gold is having dropped off for Emma is almost 20 minutes late.

Emma is standing on the curb with her overnight bag dressed down from how she usually dresses for work.

Just a plain grey jacket, biker boots, a white button up and some loose fitting pants with the suspenders hanging down.

Even though it's a cool evening Emma starts to feel beads of perspiration between her breast.

"Fuck." She says as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

Just as she's about to call Gold, a classic cherry red 1967 Mustang pulls up.

"Emma Swan?"

"Uh...yes. Hey I'm Neal. My dad sent this over for you. Sorry I'm running a little late."

"Wait Gold has a son and is this really mine for the weekend?" Emma says quickly.

"No this is yours to keep. A token of appreciation for all your hard work and yes I'm his son, we were estranged for a long while but you know how it is with family?"

"No I really don't know what it's like with family. Orphan and former foster care child. Also you can't be serious about the car right?" Emma replies skeptically.

Neal says nothing just hands Emma the keys and walks off to take a seat in a dark sedan that has pulled up behind the mustang.

"Why would he do this? I mean I've gotten presents from him that are expensive but this is a damn expensive car." Emma thinks.

Emma is about to call Gold when she hears a beep on her phone. It's a traffic alert.

"It's going to be hell to get out of the city, better get going."

-/-

"Regina the rehearsal dinner starts at 6 pm sharp, are you going to need a ride?" Cora asks as she pops her head into her daughters childhood room.

"No thank you mother I have my car and if Emma makes it in time I will get a ride from her."

Cora shakes her head exasperated.

"Sweetheart, it's okay if there isn't an "Emma". What I said earlier, I shouldn't have. Let's just go and have a good time at this wretched wedding."

"Mom, I promise you there is an Emma and she will be here soon." Regina counters without adding the "hopefully" at the end.

"Sure honey, okay. Well your father and I will be leaving soon. If you want that ride let us know."

"I don't..want a ride." Regina manages to say before Cora leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Regina sits for a while.

She has a moment of doubt. This can't be a good idea.

But then again she hopes Emma will show up.

She smiles.

The kind of smile that's only for moments where something innately great is happening but she can't explain.

"I'm so into you Emma Swan." She muses before she heads to shower.

-/-

The Mills family is ready to head out for the evening and like old times Cora is shouting up the stairs at Regina to tell her that they are leaving.

"Sweetheart, we are leaving." Cora calls up as she fixes Henry's coat on his shoulders.

"I'm fine mother, I will drive myself there if Emma is running late." The brunette again says as she steps into the front hall.

"Regina please. I know there is no one named Emma. If there was she'd be all over your Facebook."

"Well mother Emma is very private and she doesn't like to be photographed."

"You can't photograph an invisible person Regina."

"Mother!"

"Cora! That's enough." Henry finally say.

The trio have a small standoff that lasts about 10 seconds.

Regina is about to say something when the doorbell rings.

She quickly steps past her mother and answers the door.

"Hi." Emma says shyly.

"Hey." Regina replies almost in awe.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell."

"It's..quite alright."

The two stand there at the door, not moving, not saying anything. Just staring at each other.

Henry who is behind them finally lets out a small cough that snaps the two women back to reality.

As always Emma let's Regina take the lead.

"Come in babe." Regina says while taking Emma's bag which looked light as the blonde was holding it but was actually quite heavy.

"Mom, dad this is Emma. Em, these are my parents Henry and Cora Mills."

Emma extends her hands and greets both of them politely.

"Well I guess we should get going Henry. Regina you will come with Emma?"

"Yes, yes I will mother." Regina answers smiling mischievously.

Cora rolls her eyes and steps out the front with Henry.

"You made it. Thank you so much for doing this for me."

Emma wants to reply that she would do anything for Regina but she holds her tongue.

"So is there anything you'd like to go over with me?"

"Not really. All we have to say is we just started dating and we don't know that much about each other."

"What about how we met?"

"Just tell them through a mutual friend who set us up."

"Okay cool. Uh do you need me to change into something else. I have a suit and even a dress. You look beautiful by the way."

"No you look fine it's just a rehearsal." Regina says looking Emma over and blushing at the compliment at the same time. She's not wearing anything special. Just a simple blue dress similar to the other two bridesmaids.

"Shall we then?" Emma asks as Regina steps to her and pulls the flaps of her jacket, straightening it out.

"Yes, let's go face the music." Regina says incredibly close to Emma's face. It takes everything in her body to fight the urge to kiss the taller woman. She pulls away at the last second and moves to grab her coat before heading out the front door leaving  
a slightly confused Emma to trail behind.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma, no matter where she is, always finds a way to fit in when she has to. Like a chameleon she assimilates into Regina's family seamlessly.

Regina herself, is pulled aside several times by family members who want to know about Emma and what happened between her and Mal.

"We met after a friend set us up on a date and this is quite new so not a lot of information to share and Mal cheated on me so we decided it best to separate." Are Regina's go to answers. It's the truth, right?

"So have you two...umm...you know?" Her cousin Marylyn asks while making a scissoring motion with her hand.

Regina blushes furiously at the thought of her and Emma "scissoring".

"Not that it's any of your business but Emma and I have not."

"I honestly don't know how you can keep your hands of someone that looks like that. I'm straight but I'd trap her between my legs for hours." Marylyn says while staring Emma down.

Regina turns so fast to address the woman next to her she almost snaps her own neck.

"You better not." Regina warns.

"Woah easy there tiger. I'll back off."

The evening quickly turns into an impromptu bachelor and bachelorette party. The bride and her maids plus Emma head to a strip club not to far from where the gang is while the guys head out to hit the bars on the small strip in the town's center.

Regina walks in hand in hand with Emma.

While she's still not sure what this arrangement means for them both this weekend she's absolutely sure of one thing, she wants no one touching or grinding or even looking at Emma.

A bit possessive she knows, somewhere in the back of her mind she knows but Mal and her cheating has made Regina quite wary.

"Okay ladies. Wooo yes let's have some funnnnn!" Regina's cousin Lena yells.

Regina can't help smiling at the feisty red head who's getting married to her high school boyfriend Greg tomorrow.

The gang finds a cornerbooth and proceeds to drink themselves silly, except Emma who won't because she's driving.

Regina is 3 tequila shots in when she suddenly straddles Emma's lap.

"Woah there." Emma says as her quick hands find Regina's hips.

The tipsy brunette has planted her self directly on Emma's dick and as if it's not bad enough she's starting to grind down on the blonde while she rocks her hips to the sound of the music playing.

"Uh, Regina I don't think we should...oh fuck babe...that feels sooo good."

Emma needs to stop what Regina is doing because at the very least she's going the have an erection the size of Long Island and she knows that's not a good idea.

The brunette has the nerve to look at Emma and pout when she finally is able to slide the tiny woman off of her.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." Regina says while looking Emma straight in the eyes.

"What does that mean?"

Regina doesn't answer, she simply gets up and leaves to join the other girls.

Emma who's erection is at full mast can't move to follow her.

-/-

The night ends with Emma driving Regina, two very drunk bridesmaids plus the bride back to their homes and hotels respectively.

When she finally pulls into the yard at Regina's parents house it's almost 3 in the morning.

The moment she turns off the car Regina pounces on her.

Emma is all to happy to have the beauty she's been thinking about since they first met straddling her laps while she's sat in the drivers seat.

"I need you Emma."

"I want you too but babe look at me, hey look at me." Emma says while distracting Regina from pulling on her belt.

"Em please.."

"Fuck...babe...believe me there's nothing I want more but you're really drunk and I don't want the first time we have sex to be like this."

"But...we are going to sex at some point?" Regina slurs.

"Yes I promise we are going to-sex at some point-but right now let me get you to bed, okay?"

"M'kay." Regina says after sucking on Emma's lips and tongue for a full minute after.

Using Regina's key, Emma balances the plastered drunk brunette in her arms while trying to open the door.

"Babe, where is your room?" Emma asks nudging Regina with her nose hoping to god she's not asleep.

"That ways..there..no to the left."

"Regina there's no left, that's a window." Emma says to the confused woman.

Emma somehow manages to find Regina's room by herself.

She deposits the sloshed woman on her bed and looks around for her bag that she sees on a small arm chair in the corner and not downstairs where she left it.

While Emma digs around for a shirt Regina starts pulling her clothes off.

"Hot, 's hot in here."

She strips all the way down to her bra and matching black lace underwear.

Emma tries to look anywhere but where Regina is now sprawled on the bed.

Leaving the room she manages to find the kitchen and a glass of water.

She takes it back to the Regina and leaves it on the side table while she hunts for some aspirin.

When Emma is finally settled in bed she lets out a frustrated sigh. Even though she's here with Regina something doesn't feel quite right.

She's not sure if it's because of this arrangement between them or something else.

She tries to let her sleep take her away before things get too messy in her brain.

-/-

Regina cracks her eyelid open at around sunrise. Even though she has had a long day and a late night her internal alarm won't let her sleep in.

She knows she should be hung over but she's not.

She sees an empty glass and an aspirin bottle on the nightstand and wonders if that's why she doesn't feel like she's being run over by a 100 mile long freight train.

Turning over she almost has a heart attack as she spots a mass of blonde hair on the pillow with their back turned to her.

"Mal?" Regina says reaching out.

"Emma." The blonde who never really got to sleep replies after a beat.

"Oh Em..I..."

Before she can finish her sentence, Emma is already moving out the bed after throwing the sheets off and is pulling her pants on.

"Wait Em, I got confused...I'm..it's because I'm use to waking up next to her."

This only makes it worse.

Emma for her part doesn't know why it's worse because this..whatever this is between them is not an actual relationship.

"It's fine..I should go...I mean maybe I should..stay in a hotel or something, I will just pick you up when it's time to go to the ceremony." Emma says haphazardly picking up her belongings as she heads to the door.

Regina, quick on her feet manages to get out of bed and blocks the blondes hasty retreat.

"Emma...I...please look at me. I'm sorry...please don't go."

"Why are you even thinking of her? She's done nothing but treat you badly Regina."

"I don't know..I really don't want her back in my life that's for sure. And I know I feel something for you that I can't explain."

Emma, even though she feels the same indescribable attraction to Regina, sighs.

"Maybe we should just keep this professional? It would be best for now. That way I won't have any expectation of us."

"Emma..but I do want more." Regina replies, her voice cracking mid sentence.

The neediness in Regina's voice is enough to make Emma weak.

"Please can you just come back to bed?"

Emma does. She drops all her stuff next to the comfy armchair and lays down next to Regina who's quick to cuddle into her side.

The two fall back into a deep sleep until Cora knocks on their door sometime later.

"Sweetheart it's getting late. We are leaving now to help set up. Please don't be to late."

"Regina breathes out a barely audible-okay mother-before she lays her head back down.

Cora just shakes her head and walks off muttering.

-/-

"Are we late?" Emma asks as they rush to get dressed.

"No, it's only 11 and the wedding is at 2. We have time."

"Then why are we rushing?"

"I don't know I just wanted to be out of your way so you can shower." Regina says looking anywhere but where Emma is standing.

"Oh.." Emma says as she towels off the excess water in her hair.

Emma turns to pull her suit out of the bag.

She wonders briefly if she forgot her shoes but then she finds them.

As she turns she runs into an almost naked Regina.

"Sorry..wow..sorry." Emma says as she both apologizes and admires the brunette.

Regina eliminates the space between them and connects her lips to Emma's.

"Mmhm..babe..you want to...now?"

"Fuck yes." Regina says as she pulls the towel off Emma's shoulder that she was using to dry her hair.

Her eyes connects with Emma's.

She runs her fingers from the blondes breasts over to her perfectly sculpted abdomen down to pull on towel that's covering the taller woman's lower half.

The moment the fabric is removed, Regina latches onto Emma's dick. She stands on the tips of her toes and kisses the now panting woman until she's breathless.

White hot heat courses through Emma's body as Regina massages her shaft until it grows hard and thick.

The brunette looks down and gulps at the size of Emma's thick, long, veiny cock.

"Are you okay?"

"More than." Regina says without taking her eyes off of Emma's dick.

Emma steps forward and kisses Regina deeply as her hands wander down to the smaller woman's perfectly round behind.

She squeezes and kneads the tan womans ass.

After a minute she spreads them and slips her fingers into Regina's wetness.

Emma deepens their kiss and slips her tongue into Regina's mouth, who starts moaning for more.

The blonde deftly takes Regina's bra off and turns to sit the brunette down on the armchair that previously held all her belongings.

She encourages Regina to lay back as she holds onto to the both side of her soaked underwear to pull it down.

Emma comes face to clit with Regina's glistening pussy.

She wants nothing more than to dive face first into Regina's wetness but she doesn't.

She kneels and pulls Regina up to face her.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." Regina says sternly.

"Do you need a safe word?"

"A..I don't...do I need one?"

"It's up to you babe."

"My safe word is -stop- Emma."

"Okay." Emma smiles while leaning up to lightly kiss Regina.

As things progress Regina gets more wanton.

She's rocking her hips so much she's almost at the edge of the chair, sliding onto Emma. Her wetness smearing all over the blondes taut tummy.

"Mmhmmm..Emma..please..more."

The blonde encourages Regina to lay back and spread both of her legs.

She kisses Regina's belly down over to her pelvis. She kisses everywhere between Regina's legs besides the spot where the panting brunette needs her the most.

"Em-ma." She whines.

The blondes looks up and their eyes meet.

She slips her hands between Regina's legs and spreads the lips of the tiny woman's wet slit.

Emma takes a moment to admire the older woman's pussy clenching and unclenching before she flattens her tongue and licks every inch of Regina's slit.

"Fuck yes Em!"

"Mhmm."

Emma buries her face in Regina's wetness.

She makes sure to lick and pull at Regina's lips but she avoids sucking the writhing woman's clit into her warm mouth.

Regina buries both of her hands in Emma's golden mane and pushes the blonde deeper into her pussy.

Emma moans and Regina literally feels it throughout her body.

Her legs start trembling as she tries to clench them close.

"Babe I'm so close, please Emma I need more."

Emma obliges, she slides her tongue up and raises Regina's clitoral hood then circles the area before pulling the hardened little bud into her mouth.

Regina screams and stiffens as she cums.

Emma holds her position as she gently sucks and pulls at Regina's clit.

"So responsive" Emma thinks as she admires the tan woman's body that's flushed from her cheeks all the way down past her breast.

When the brunette recovers a bit Emma kisses up her body.

She stops at Regina's ample bosom to pay some attention to the twin beauties.

She pulls on a dusky nipple and reaches down. Slipping two fingers into Regina's dripping hole.

The digits slide in knuckle deep unhindered.

Emma leans her knees on the edge of the chair as she bends over Regina to kiss her.

"More." Regina commands as she grabs hold of Emma's hardness.

The sweaty blonde slips a third finger in and starts pumping as deep as she can while using her thumbs to rub Regina's clit.

Regina who was pulling and squeezing Emma's hard cock, stops all of her movements.

The squelching sound coming from between her legs tells her just how wet she is. Soon she can feel her wetness leaking down over her ass cheeks.

"You okay babe? Do you want to stop?"

Regina shakes her head in the negative.

Emma leans down and kisses her again.

She keeps pumping until Regina cums.

Emma pulls her fingers out and runs them counter clockwise on Regina's clit until she settles down and stops spasming.

As Regina comes to her senses she notices she can't see or feel Emma near her. She starts to panic for a second until the blonde pops up from where she had leaned over to get a condom from her bag.

She stands up and tears the package, rolling the barely visible object over her throbbing shaft.

Pinching the tip just like she was taught.

Emma reaches down and scoops Regina up. She turns and deposits the tiny woman on the bed that was behind them.

She usually doesn't like missionary but she wants to see Regina's face as they start to determine if the brunette is in pain.

Regina eagerly spreads her legs and urges Emma closer.

The blonde hesitates, she wonders if she should use a little bit of lube too but changes her mind at the last second.

Emma bends down and attaches her lips to the brunettes pussy once more. She makes her lovers wet slit as spitty and slippery as she can before she tries entering her.

She finally sits up and gets as close as she can between Regina's spread legs, to her heated core.

Positioning her tip at her lovers entrance she slowly pushes the thick shaft into the still woman.

Regina lets out an audible gasp.

"You okay babe?"

"Yes...fuck me."

Emma does, she fucks her slowly and gently. Giving Regina time to adjust to both her girth and her length.

"Oooh...fu-ck...oooh shi-t Emma. Right there babe you're so fucking big!" Regina says half whispering half whimpering.

The blonde places her thumb on Regina's clit and starts strumming the hard bud as she picks up the pace.

Regina raises her ass off the bed attempting to meet Emma's thrusts.

Emma is only about halfway in and Regina's hand is already on her pelvis lightly pushing on it.

Regina raises her head.

She sees Emma's looking down at where she pumping into her.

The blonde is moving with precise, practiced movements.

Regina loves the marked concentration on Emma's face.

She bites her lips and reaches down lower wrapping her hand around Emma's shaft close to her balls.

Emma adjusts her position when she notices Regina looking at her.

She raises Regina's hips a little more and bends over the smaller woman to kiss her.

"You okay?" Emma asks again.

A nod confirms that she is.

Emma starts going deeper and a bit rougher at that admission.

Regina is so wet Emma is sure if she takes her time and fucks the brunette just right she can get Regina to take almost her entire length by the end.

"Deeper Emma! Fuck babe I'm going to cum! Just like that..right..there..right there."

Emma drills deeper into the brunette as she feels the sensation of velvet walls clamping down on her dick.

Regina is so out of sorts she latches onto the bedsheets on the both sides of her and pulls it out of the corners as she orgasm again.

Emma even though she wants to keep fucking the sexy brunette all day, she reluctantly follows her down the rabbit hole and cums too.

Regina is silent and shaking.

"Fuck that was good." She finally whispers.

Emma pulls out slowly after the brunette comes down from her high.

She notices Regina drifting into an unwilling sleep.

She want to rest too.

She feels boneless after that short session with Regina.

Emma decided she'll let the woman sleep for a bit as she takes a cold shower to keep her self alert. She knows if she doesn't she'll go lay down next to Regina and not wake up until it's too late for the wedding.

-/-

Almost an hour or more later Emma wakes Regina.

The brunette is a little out of it. She spreads her legs thinking Emma want to have sex again.

"Wait...why are you dressed?"

"I'm dressed because it's time to go. It's almost 1 o'clock."

"Did I fall...did I fall asleep? Oh my god Emma I'm so sorry. Babe I swear that has never happened before."

"That's okay, usually happens after some good sex."

Regina throws Emma the most sultry look.

"You most certainly did give me some-good sex- Miss Swan." She says as she crawls towards Emma from where she was laying on the bed.

She looks up at the blonde and pouts.

"We are going to be late Regina." Emma whispers as she leans down to kiss Regina.

Her pout deepens but she knows Emma is right. She hops off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

"I'm going to have to get you alone for an entire weekend." She thinks as she gets dressed.

Emma straightens up the room while Regina is gone.

The last thing she wants is the Mills family walking past a room that's disheveled and smelling of sex.

Emma wonders what is next for them as she waits for Regina to get ready.

She certainly wants more than just casual sex but what do they do about Gold?

The old man might seem cold and heartless to others but he's not.

Emma knows this first hand as he was the one who gave the then homeless 18 year old a place to call her own.

It's only because of him that Emma is able to have her own apartment and a lifestyle that she has grown to love.

There's really no one Emma trust more than him.

She shakes her thoughts away as Regina steps in the room to get ready.

Emma looks at the beauty. She knows she's more than just sexually attracted to Regina but is Regina over her ex? Is she worth Emma leaving everything behind when she's not sure the brunette is completely over the woman who just left her.

The blonde takes a deep calming breath. Maybe let's not think of this now.

She leaves her thoughts behind as they head out a short time later.

She's going to have the best time she possibly can with someone she's quickly becoming attached to, forgetting all the nuisances that will most likely turn her life upside down in the future.

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It's late Sunday night when Regina finally makes it out the door of her parents home to head back into the city.

She treks to her car and smiles when she notices Emma's car still there in the spot next to hers. Her smile widens when she sees the sexy blonde walking up to said car while talking on her phone.

Emma is so deep in conversation she doesn't even notice Regina until she's about to open the door to her car.

Even though they had said their awkward goodbyes a little earlier Regina wants to say "goodbye" properly without her parents hovering. She's thankful that Emma is still here so she can do so.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're still here?" Regina asks.

"Yeah, I was on the phone. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I have an 8 am deposition I can't miss." Regina answers making her way over to Emma after depositing her bag in the back seat of her car.

There's a moment of silence between them as they both try to find the words they need.

"Emma, I..."

"Regina today was..."

"Sorry."

"Sorry, you go I insist."

"Emma, today was amazing. I don't think I've felt this way in quite a while. Is there any way I can see you again...umm outside of work?"

Emma hesitates.

There's nothing more she wants more than to pursue a relationship with Regina but she worries that maybe this is too soon after Regina's breakup from Mal. She is sure she doesn't want to be the brunettes rebound. Then there's the nagging thought that Regina won't be able to understand her job and why she may want to keep it.

"Regina..it's just..are you sure that's what you want..this...?"

"Are you still worried about this morning? What I said? Emma, Mal broke my heart, she cheated on me and trust me when I tell you I'll never go back to her. You should know that when I'm with you I'm happy..hopeful." Regina says stepping closer to Emma.

"There are other things too..."

"Emma..." Regina says sighing as she burrows her face into Emma's chest.

"Wow this got really heavy really fast."

"Alright...look can I see you this weekend maybe? No strings if that's what you want. We'll just.." Regina asks biting her lips because how do you say to someone-come over let's casually bang but also I really like you-."

Emma smiles at Regina's loss of words. She's knows exactly what the woman is implying.

"I...uh you know what, yes I would like that very much."

"I'll see you on Saturday then? Or maybe Friday evening? We'll have an adult sleepover at my house?"

"How about we mix it up with some movies and I get to make you dinner at least once?"

"You've got a deal Swan." She says happily.

Emma nods and takes a seat at the wheel. She is about to start the car when suddenly Regina straddles her laps.

"Are you really going to leave without kissing me goodnight?" Regina asks, pouting a bit.

Emma considers where they are for a second. Even though she's sure Regina's parents can't see them from where she's parked there's no way she wants either of them finding her making out with their daughter like a horny teenager in their yard.

"Babe, your parents could see us."

"I promise to take the blame if they do catch us." Regina answers smiling as she leans down and connects her lips to Emma's.

As they kiss, memories from earlier in the day comes rushing back to Regina.

Emma was so soft and careful with her. Thinking off her needs and wants. She feels herself getting wet just remembering Emma's size and how amazing it felt the first time the blonde slipped inside of her.

Emma is in a daze. Regina's warm tongue in her mouth is something that will always make her weak. The smaller woman starts grinding down on her dick with persistence.

She needs to stop this impromptu make out session before things get more out of hand.

"Fuck...Regina, wait..hey we can't. Not here."

Regina's who is busy sucking the flesh just beneath Emma's ear lobe and contemplating marking the blonde as a parting gift finally stops.

"I'll miss you this week I just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Trust me you're kinda hard to forget." Emma replies trying to push Regina back a bit so she's no long running her warm core over her crotch.

Regina reaches in the back pocket of her jeans and hands Emma her phone number.

"I know one of the rules from Gold is that we don't share contact information. But since this isn't "business" related maybe you can call me?"

Emma takes the information after a beat and dials it into her phone.

Regina feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She smiles.

"I'll see you Friday." Regina says as she plants one last soft lingering kiss on Emma's lips before she steps out of the car.

Her legs, a bit shaky from getting herself a bit worked up while kissing Emma.

"Drive safely. I'll see you soon Regina." Emma says smiling as she reluctantly starts her car to leave.

-/-

"Milah, hey good morning. How are you?"

"Emma! Hey I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Great, uh...is he there?"

"Yes, he just stepped out of the room to send some information to a client. Just a second."

"Oh I can call him back later."

"No, it's fine here he is. Oh by the way you should come over sometime. It's been too long kid."

"I will I promise. Life has just been hectic."

"I get that, but if you ever get an evening free pencil me into your schedule. Yeah?"

"I will Milah, I promise." Emma says to the only woman that's ever treated her like she was a human as a teen.

"I'll hold you to it. Here he is."

"Emma, business or other?"

"Both..really, the car?"

"A gift."

"A really expensive gift."

"A deserved one."

"You know you owe me nothing. You're the reason I have anything to begin with. You're the reason I'm alive, if you hadn't found me that day..."Emma says softly, thinking back to that day.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that Emma. You know every time I think about the state I found you in it makes me want to go find your foster parents and give them the same treatment."

"I'm sorry, I won't mention it again."

"Really though it's nothing to talk about and if you're free I have a new client on Thursday that needs company at an event?"

"An event?"

"That's all she said."

"Okay, count me in..oh and can I ask you something? I'll understand if it's personal and you don't want to talk about it."

"Neal." Gold says before Emma even asks.

"Yes, I mean...you've never mentioned him and I don't think I've ever seen a picture."

"Well we fell out. He hated the business I got into to pay the bills after I practically got crippled in that car accident and I hated the drugs he was on."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's okay Emma. It's my turn to ask something personal."

"Regina."

"Yes. Miss Mills. Is there more to your relationship that is beyond our business arrangement?"

"I...I don't know yet. I feel connected to her but I'm afraid she might hurt me or I might hurt her. I don't really know how to explain." Emma replies unable to lie to him.

"Just be careful Emma, beyond our arrangement I truly don't want to see you getting hurt. You have to decide if it's worth the heartache. You know what I always say-love is weakness- dearie."

Emma sighs on the other side of the line like a petulant child getting a talking to from her father.

"I'll be careful."

"If that's all I have things to tend too."

"That's it for now."

-/-

"Knock knock."

Regina looks up from the thick file on her desk to see Mal standing at her office door.

"What do you want Mal?" Regina asks annoyed.

"Just saying hello Regina. You know we can still be friends." She say nonchalantly as she walks towards Regina.

"I do not wish to be friends with the woman who cheated on me."

"Yes well I'm sorry about that. I'll admit that was horrible of me." Mal says making herself comfortable as she leans on the desk next to Regina's chair.

"Thats...nice of you." Regina replies confused as to why she's not laughing in Mal's face right now.

"So how are things with you and what's her name? Anna?" Mal asks pretending she doesn't know Emma's name.

"Em-ma. And she's fine. I spent the weekend with her at my parents house."

Mal is stunned for a second.

"You've just met her and already had her meet your parents? It took you months to introduce us." Mal says almost angry.

"What can I say Emma is special."

"Aren't you moving a little to fast with that little girl Regina? She barely looks like she knows how to satisfy a grown woman."

"First of all she's the same amount of years behind me that I am to you and trust me she knows very well how to satisfy me. Now if you came here to argue I suggest you leave. I have no interest in any conversation with you." Regina says standing up and meeting her ex eye to eye.

"You've fucked her already? What happened to your "two month rule" that I had to suffer through?" Mal asks shocked at the woman who just weeks ago she thought couldn't live without her.

"That's none of your business and as for my "two month rule" are you sure that just wasn't for you?" Regina says frustrated a bit at her exes meddling.

"Hmm you seem a little upset. You know if you had gotten a proper fucking you'd be a lot more relaxed."

"Excuse me! How dare you?!" Regina says angrily. Her vein on her forehead pulsing.

"God... there's the fire I like. You're really sexy when you get upset babe." Mal says staring Regina down.

"Please don't, I'm not interested in your games."

"Are you sure Regina? Just a few short weeks ago you were begging me not to leave you. That can't have faded yet."

"It faded the moment I found out you were cheating on me with every piece of tail you could find."

"What can I say, I've got a ravenous appetite." Mal replies unashamed stepping as close to Regina as she can without touching her.

"Leave. Now."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive, go find you bottom feeder girlfriend and leave me alone." Regina says angrily.

"Oh I am free, single and available to you Regina. Gwen as it turns out is no where near your league."

"I'm not interested." Regina says sternly.

Mal sighs and relents in trying to lure Regina back in by throwing herself at the brunette beauty.

"Regina look I am serious. I want you back babe. I miss you. Please I'm asking you for another chance. I know I messed up and I hurt you but I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again." Mal says sincerely as she looks into Regina's eyes.

Stunned for a moment, Regina stumbles to find words.

"Mal..I...I'm..."

"Look just would you please think about it?"

As Regina opens her mouth to answer her intercom beeps.

"Miss Mills I'm back from dropping those files off. Do you need anything right now?"

"No Marian, that will be all. It's late why don't you go on and head home I'll see you in the morning." Regina replies. When she looks up Mal is almost out the door. She tries to give the woman an answer but it's too late. It's too late for anything really.

-/-

Regina walks through the door to her home sometime around 8 that evening. It had been a long day and topped with Mal's visit it's had been extra exhausting.

She decides she's going take a bath and have a glass of wine.

Before she does though she shoots Emma a quick message.

Though they'd exchanged numbers, this would only be the second time they'd had contact with each other over the last few days.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

The simple text message she types up reads before she sends it.

Regina waits for a reply but unlike the last conversation she'd had with Emma that had been replied to immediately she wouldn't get a reply until hours later.

While she waits her mind begins to wander.

"Is Emma "working" tonight?"

A pang of jealousy bolts through her chest.

She tries to shake the feeling off.

What her relationship status is right now with Emma can be classified as casual.

Also she has to remember that Emma, if she is working there's not a lot she can do about that right now.

As she works herself up to the point where she's almost panicking in tears her phone finally pings.

"I can't wait either!" Emma's replies excited.

Regina takes a deep cleansing breath. She wants to ask Emma where she is.

If she's been with anyone tonight.

If she's...she caves and writes something else instead.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How has your day been?"

"Boring, I had to work but now I'm home. How was your day?"

Regina swallows her sob.

Emma was indeed at work.

She realizes the thought of anyone being with the blonde bothers her more than she can understand right now.

This is going to be an issue she foresees.

Emma on the other side of town waits for a reply. When it's been far to long she calls Regina.

"Hey."

"Em, hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I worked tonight and I thought maybe that upset you."

"It..maybe okay I wondered a bit about..." Regina pauses not really knowing how to ask.

"About..?"

"I don't know? Did you have a good time with her?" Regina asks shutting her eyes tightly and completely regretting that she sounds like a jealous girlfriend.

"No, babe I didn't. It was just some chick who wanted to make her girlfriend jealous. So I went with her to a football game at her collage. They were sucking each other's tonsils out by the time I left." Emma replies after catching Regina's tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's just.."

"I get it, Mal and what she did. Also, I don't like sharing either."

"Emma I want this and I want to try with you but I don't know if I can handle you being with other people. I know you like your job, I just...god why is this so complicated?"

There is silence on the line for a while.

"I want this too..I've never been in a relationship so I don't really know how to go about this either. All I can tell you now is that I like the comfort my lifestyle provides. I also feel obligated to the person that has afforded me the way I live my life but then there's you. Regina you make me want to give up everything and everyone I care about and that scares me because I don't know if you truly want this relationship. I don't want to be your rebound from Mal that you'll regret in a few months."

"Oh Em, I...babe I want to try. You are not any rebound or substitute for anyone and I swear the only regret I have is not having met you sooner. Will you..maybe give us a chance? I... I won't hurt you." Regina replies softly hoping for a positive outcome.

"Let's see how this weekend goes. How about that for now?" Emma says after a pause.

"I'd like that very much."

The two continue talking for a while.

Regina tells Emma of her "Terrible Thursday's" that are filled with back to back depositions, client appointments and board meetings with her senior partners.

Emma in turn promises to give her a full body massage when they next meet.

Regina shivers at the thought of having Emma do that.

It's almost 1am when they finally say goodnight with promises they hope will be kept this weekend.

-TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

A few quick things.

-someone wanted to know abt a possible Enchanted Forest fic.

-I did start one but decided to write this story first. I'm only 2 chapters in though.

-I usually write fast but I haven't had time recently been swamped at work so I'm sorry for the slower updates.

-oh I forgot to add-thanks to the guest who reminded me to add the tags!-

This chapter is mostly fluff and some steamy things.

-/-

"You've reached Emma, leave a message."

Regina smiles even though she's disappointed Emma hasn't answered her phone. Just hearing the blondes voice melts her bad mood away.

"Hello Emma, I was wondering if we are still on for tonight or if you have other plans? Call me back."

Almost a half hour later her phone rings as she's stepping into her office.

"Hey babe."

"Hey..hi. Did I wake you?"

"No I was already up. Taking a shower, was a little sweaty from exercising."

The line goes silent on Regina's end.

The brunette takes a deep calming breath.

The thought of Emma dripping with sweat while she exercises, gives Regina flashbacks of their activities on Sunday.

She takes a seat at her desk and clamps her leg shut.

"Babe?"

"Yes..I'm here...I was just wondering if we are still on for tonight?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay great! I will call you when I'm leaving work."

"Anything you need me to bring over?"

"Just yourself. I will take care of everything else."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

"I can't wait. See you soon."

-/-

Turns out as much as they want to be together that evening it was most likely not going to happen as Regina foresaw.

Besides being swamped by her regular workload of clients she is given a last minute case by her boss. One that she has to head into downtown to secure bail for.

Regina is so disappointed but she needs to call Emma and tell her that she most likely will have to cancel their plans.

"Wow, two calls in one day and it's not even sundown yet. I'm honored"

"I...Em, sweetheart I am so sorry but I think I am going to have to cancel tonight. I'm going to be stuck downtown trying to get the paperwork processed for one of my clients. I am not sure what time I'll get done."

"Oh okay. It's okay. We can hang out another time." Emma answers, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Em, I really wanted to see you today."

There's silence for a few moments and Regina can hear shuffling in the background as if Emma is pacing.

"Um so...uh why don't you come over when you're done? I can make you a quick dinner. We can hang out and just talk or whatever..you know..anything you want."

"I would love that. Are you sure it will not be too late? I'm sure I'll be here until maybe 9 or later."

"Positive. Do you have any food allergies or anything you don't like to eat?"

"No allergies. I will eat anything you make me."

"Alright then, it's a plan. I'll text you my address." Emma says excited.

Regina is smiling ear to ear.

This is how someone should make you feel all the time.

The butterflies in her stomach rage on hearing Emma's eager voice on the other end of the line.

"I can't wait to see you Emma. I'll call you when I'm leaving here."

"See you soon."

-/-

It's past 9 when Regina finally makes it to Emma's door.

Exhausted after her long day she takes a deep breath before she knocks.

Emma answers a few moments later.

The blonde is dressed down wearing a grey tank top that molds to her perfect frame and sweat pants that are cropped and pulled up almost to her knees.

Emma's smile doesn't last very long though. It slips away and morphs into concern.

Regina in Emma's opinion has the most radiantly beautiful face she has ever seen but the blonde can tell that the older woman is tired from her long day.

She takes Regina's bag from her hand and slides it on the small table where she keeps her keys.

"Did you make a stop at home for clothes?" Emma asks pointing to Regina's overnight bag.

"Oh, no I always keep extra clothes in my car in case of emergencies."

Emma divests Regina of her coat and smiles before she scoops the smaller woman up and locks the door behind them.

Regina can't help but laugh at the blondes antics but she's so very grateful to not have to take another step in her heels.

The brunette is quite surprised at Emma's home from what she can see so far.

It is as immaculate as her own.

In the kitchen all of the appliances are stainless steel and it seems like a place where someone who loves to cook can feel very comfortable moving about.

Emma slides Regina onto the counter. She is about to turn away when the older woman pulls her back in for a slow, deep kiss.

"Woah." Emma whispers when the brunette finally lets her come up for air.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Thank you for making me dinner. I am sorry about today." Regina says softly as she runs her fingers along Emma's perfectly sculpted arms.

"Don't worry about it babe. You're here now that's all that matters."

Emma pecks her lightly on the lips again before she steps away.

"Food will be ready in a little bit, do you want some wine in the mean time?"

"God, yes!"

"Red or white?"

"As long as it does not come in a box, I do not care about the color."

Emma slides the glass into Regina's hand then proceeds to slip her heels off.

Regina grimaces as Emma does so.

The blonde growing ever attentive of Regina's needs, pulls up a stool and gets to work massaging the soles of Regina's tired feet.

"Oh...my...god...Em. That feels amazing babe."

Emma wants to continue her ministrations but Regina's moans makes her barely able to concentrate on anything other than the effect it's having on her dick.

Thankfully the oven beeps and Emma steps away to take care of that before she gives into the urge to rip every shred of the tan woman's clothes off to have her way with her.

The moment Emma steps away, Regina can fully see the effect she has on the taller woman.

The thick shaft straining against the front of Emma's pants is more than visible even at a quick glance.

Emma turns the sink on to wash her hands and tend to the salad. She has half a mind to slap some water on her face to get her heated body to cool down. She can't remember a time when any woman has had such a profound effect on her.

"Em..are you okay?" Regina asks smiling mischievously while running her tongue slowly across her plump red lips.

"Yeah..just great." Emma answers leaning heavily on the sink for support.

Even though she doesn't want this evening to be just about sex it's hard not to deny the effect Regina has on her.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No but uh..why don't you have a seat and I'll bring the food over in a minute." Emma replies motioning over to the booth across from where Regina is sat.

Regina wants to tease the blonde a little more but she knows more than likely it will backfire and she will be the one looking to douse her self in cold water before they are done eating.

She steps out from Emma's open kitchen straight into the small restaurant like booth with the bottle of wine Emma poured from and takes a seat.

While Emma prepares their food she takes a look around at the apartment.

Emma it seems has great taste. The kitchen flows into a nice size living room that's lined with large windows.

Beyond that a small balcony that gives way to a spectacular view of the city below.

"Here we go. Baked salmon with steamed vegetables and fried yuca. Enjoy."

"This smells great Em."

Emma slides a bowl of green salad to the side and takes a seat across from Regina.

"Mmmh babe the only time I have home cooked food is when I visit my parents. This is so good."

"Thanks." Emma says blushing slightly.

Midway through their almost silent meal Emma suddenly jolts up.

"Sorry." Regina says giggling a bit.

"It's okay you just...scared me a bit."

Regina tries again to snake her foot into Emma's laps, running it as close as possible to the blondes cock as she can.

Emma shuts her eyes tightly and breathes as deep as she can.

"Am I bothering you Miss Swan?"

"Uh..no. I'm fine." Emma lies quickly.

"So Em-ma your apartment is pretty nice and the view is amazing."

"It's...uh..I uhh renovated it myself after I bought it. Took almost...ahhh...um a year." Emma replies stumbling over her words as Regina finally finds the head of her cock with her toes.

"Impressive. Actually I should not be surprised. We both know you are great with your hands."

Emma who is as hard as a rock by now has to find a way to calm her raging erection so she can concentrate on just hanging out with Regina.

She thinks of every horrible thing she can to get her erection under control.

It works a bit and there is some relief.

The two finish their meal.

Regina leans forward and is about to ask Emma where she got the wine they were drinking when Emma's phone rings.

The blonde lets it go to voicemail but it rings again.

"Why don't you get that?"

"Uh..no it's probably just my friend,

Ruby. It's Friday night and she likes to party."

"What if she's in trouble?"

Emma thinks for a minute.

"Em, get the phone please and if it's possible can you show me to your bathroom I'd like to take a quick shower before bed."

"Sure. Follow me."

They swing by the front entrance to get Regina's bag and Emma grabs her phone.

Walking through Emma's bedroom Regina notices the same layout as outside.

Large windows throughout that gives a beautiful view of the city just beyond the large king size bed in the middle.

"Wow, did you renovate the bathroom as well?"

"Yep, did it all myself. Umm..there are towels in here. We walked through my closet so if you need maybe a large shirt to sleep in you can use any of mine that you want."

"Thanks but I don't usually sleep with clothes on."

Emma is about to answer when her phone rings again.

"I'm gonna take this." Emma says looking at her screen to see Ruby's name flashing.

Regina starts stripping her clothes off before Emma even exits.

The blonde lets out a small cry before she says -hello- to the person on the phone.

"This better be good Ruby." Is the last thing Regina hears Emma say as she leaves the room.

-/-

Emma's just about finished cleaning up when Regina strolls out into the living room from her shower.

The buzz from the wine coupled with her tiredness has Regina moving on autopilot.

"Emma do you need help?"

"No babe make yourself comfortable I'll be right out."

Regina finds the most comfortable place in Emma's apartment, a giant beanbag almost the size of Emma's bed tucked away in a little nook.

"Oh my god, this feels great." She thinks as she lays down and sighs in comfort.

Turning on her side she takes in the view from outside. It's starting to rain a bit and the rhythmic tapping against the glass is not helping her sleep situation.

Emma walks into the room and at first she doesn't notice the brunette laying in her favorite spot because of the low lighting.

When she does spot her she takes a moment to commit to memory the sight before her.

Regina is laying on her side looking out into the night.

She's wearing only a dark colored underwear and a grey tank top.

Emma slides a drawer open next to where she's is standing and takes out a small bottle filled with a thick liquid in it.

She makes her way to Regina.

Setting the glasses down next to the bottle of wine, she pulls a thick blanket and some pillows off the sofa and lays down next to the smiling brunette.

Even in the small dimly lit corner the woman's features are clearly seen.

Makeup less and radiating pure beauty.

She takes Emma's breath away.

As Emma settles back, Regina wastes no time cuddling into her.

"You're so warm Em."

"And you're so very beautiful babe." Emma says sincerely.

"You're quite beautiful yourself Miss Swan."

The brunette lifts her head and connects her lips to Emma's.

She kisses the blonde until they are both breathless.

Even though they've had sex before this still feels new to them.

Emma pulls Regina on top of her as their kiss deepens.

Her hands find themselves under Regina's shirt. They run up the smaller woman's back. Emma stiffens her fingers and drags them slowly down.

The brunette leans her head down on Emma shoulder and moans loudly.

"That feels so good Em, don't stop."

"You're so tense babe." Emma says as she pulls Regina's top off and tosses it to the side.

It takes every ounce of her will power to not pull Regina's hardened nipples into her mouth.

She pulls Regina down flush to her.

The tired brunette sighs deeply and buries her face in the crook of the sexy younger woman's neck.

There's a click from a bottle being popped open and then the distinct sound of Emma rubbing her hands together before she feels them go to work on her tense muscles.

With every moan Regina can feel Emma's cock harden.

She takes every bit of pleasure in knowing that she has that effect on the younger woman.

It's not lost on Regina the effect Emma has on her either.

She can feel how soaked her underwear is in just a short time.

Emma gently massages all the knots out of Regina's shoulder down to her lower back.

She works her way into Regina's underwear running her long fingers over every tense muscle she finds, performing the same task she did on the now silent woman's upper back.

Emma's dick is so insanely hard by the time she's done working on Regina she swears she will explode if the beauty even smiles at her.

When she looks down though she realizes that the brunette is soundly asleep having succumbed to her expert ministrations.

Emma can't be angry though.

She lays back and pulls the blanket over them.

Being with Regina like this.

Where the brunette is absolutely vulnerable and open to her, Emma realizes that she does indeed want more from this "relationship".

She knows though that something has to give if they are going to try to make it work.

The most likely casualty will be her own job.

She knows after what Regina has been through with Mal, that all trust the brunette has in any romantic partner will be shakey at best.

Emma can't imagine the state Regina's mind would be in while she's goes out with different women for her job.

"I can't put you through that." Emma thinks.

Even though she wasn't the one to break Regina's trust, she resolves to be the one to rebuild it.

-/-

It's a rainy Saturday morning when Regina hastily leaves Emma's apartment for work.

She almost cries as she does.

She had awoken to the warmth of Emma's arms wrapped securely around her.

She immediately felt horrible for falling asleep the night before but Emma is quick to quell her worries.

Things quickly heat up between them.

Her breast is fully engulfed by Emma's mouth when the phone begins its incessant ringing.

The moron she had gotten out on bail the day before somehow has gotten his rich, spoiled ass arrested again.

She has to leave immediately.

Emma manages to shove some coffee and a bagel in her hand as she runs out the door after a quick kiss.

The day crawls and by the time she gets him in front of a judge it's almost 2.

"No bail Mr. Jones you are remanded into custody."

-/-

Emma answers her phone on the first ring.

"Hey Regina."

"Hey babe." The brunette says saddened at the fact that Emma uses her name and not "babe" or something sweet like Emma usually does.

"What's up?"

"Are...are you uh home?"

"No, actually I'm out with some friends." Emma says as someone, a female laughs loudly in the background.

"Oh..okay. I did not mean to interrupt. I'll call you tomorrow then."

"No babe, hey...are you sure you don't want to come over later or maybe I can come by if you like?"

"I would love to see you today but I do not want to intrude and Em, again I am so sorry about this morning and..last night." Regina's replies pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You're not intruding, come over and stop apologizing."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

-/-

Regina makes it over to Emma's apartment about the same time the sweaty blonde comes running up the hallway behind her.

She's taken aback to see a tall, beautiful dark haired woman along side Emma.

"Hey babe, sorry we were taking a run that turned into a pick up game."

"We?" Regina asks knowing full well who the "we" is.

"Oh yeah, this is my girl Ruby. Rubes this is Regina."

"Your girl..your girlfriend?" Regina says startled.

"Eww no." The both reply in sync with one another.

"We are just friends."

"I'm sorry, I misunderstood." Regina replies embarrassed a bit.

"Anyway Emma I gotta go granny is going to murder me if I'm late for work."

"You were supposed to be at work like 3 hours ago." Emma laughs at her bestie as she begins to walk off.

"I know. It was nice to meet you Regina. And Emma you're right she is hot as fuck."

"Emma!" The brunette squeals taken by surprised that Emma told Ruby that she was hot.

The blonde pretends she heard nothing as she fiddles with the lock to let them in.

"Babe I'm going to take a shower, I smell like a gym sock."

"So you talk to your friends about me?" The smaller woman asks as she pushes Emma's up to the wall.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again after our first "date" so yeah I told her about you."

Regina bites her lips before she reaches up and kisses Emma's lips.

"Let's go shower."

"Are you sure? So you're not mad."

Regina walks off and starts stripping her clothing. Emma does the same trailing behind her. Happy to witness the view ahead.

-/-

Emma roams Regina's body. She leaves a trail of blazing kisses along the way.

She stands back up to her full height and backs Regina up to the wall behind her.

Treading both their hands together Emma holds both of their hands up above Regina's head.

She kisses the smaller woman soundly, sucking gently on her tongue as she presses her hardness onto Regina's abdomen.

Emma kneels and goes to work on Regina's folds.

She pulls a tan leg over her shoulder, opening Regina up to her questing tongue.

With every swipe Regina's legs get weaker.

Emma notices her partner sliding down the wall a bit.

She reaches her hands up and treads her fingers through Regina's, encouraging the older woman to support her weight using her hands.

Emma doesn't move her head just her tongue.

She works Regina into frenzy.

The brunette rocks her hips back and forth as she feels the the beginning of her orgasm approaching.

"Em, I'm close! Please babe more. Please..."

Emma smiles and sucks Regina's engorged clit into her mouth.

Regina stills completely.

Emma doesn't move until she's sure Regina has control over her limbs.

Emma ascends Regina's body.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm..so good Em."

Emma smiles.

She pulls the tan woman flush to her and kisses Regina until she's breathless.

"You taste so fucking good. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Emma whispers.

She leads Regina back underneath the flow of warm water that's cascading down from the roof of the shower.

Emma is aware of how hard she is but she paces herself despite the parts of her that are raging to take Regina as hard and rough as the brunette will allow.

She decides that she wants to prolong their time together as much as she can.

Emma turns Regina around.

"Do you want more babe."

"Yes."

Emma slides both of her hands up Regina's abdomen until she cups both of the brunette woman's breast.

"Tell me what you want."

"You..Em please..fu...ahh..fuck me!" Regina replies as Emma slides her right hand down over the older woman's fold.

"Babe please Emma." Regina begs her voice cracking as she presses her ass onto Emma's hardness.

Emma finally relents.

She turns Regina around picks her up and steps out of the shower after turning the water off.

Emma rummages through the draws in the bathroom looking for a condom all while still holding Regina in her arms.

They finally end up in the bedroom where Emma finds a whole box in the drawer of her bed side table.

She drops her partner down on the bed, spreads her legs and positions herself as close to Regina's core as she can while tearing the packet.

The moment it's on Emma hooks both of Regina legs behinds the knees with her arms and leans as close as possible to the brunettes face.

She tries pushing into Regina's pussy buts slips right back out.

"Put it in babe."

Regina grabs hold of Emma's shaft and guides it into her wetness.

Emma slips in deeper than when she first tried.

Every breath in Regina's body ceases as the blonde starts a slow, painless pace.

The more Emma fucks her the more Regina wants the blonde.

Regina can feel Emma's entire girth running against her fluttering walls.

"You feel so good babe." Emma whispers next to Regina ear before sucking gently on the panting woman's earlobe.

"You're so big Em. Fuck!...stretching me..so much.."

Emma picks up the pace. She sits back up on her knees and spreads Regina's legs as wide as she can.

Regina reaches for Emma, both of her hands holds on the blondes slim waist as the taller woman pounds into her.

Regina can't take her eyes off of where Emma's shaft is slipping in and almost out of her.

"I'm...going to cum babe." Regina warns.

Emma slips her hand behind Regina's neck. She leans forward and shoves her tongue into the wanton brunettes mouth.

"Cum all over this dick babe. You make me so fucking hard." Emma says as she feels Regina clamp down on her cock.

Clear fluids shoots out of Regina's pussy down over her ass and onto Emma's pristine sheets.

The cocky blonde smiles at the puddle beneath Regina's perfect ass.

"I'm going to make you wet this entire bed tonight. Turn over, spread your legs."

Regina does as Emma asks.

She's on all fours facing the windows.

She briefly wonders if anyone can see them.

"Don't worrying no one can see." Emma answers as if reading Regina's thoughts.

The blonde slips her throbbing shaft into Regina's dripping core.

She takes slow shallow strokes.

"Fuck babe, you're so tight."

Regina says nothing. All that escapes her lips are a string of almost incoherent moans and curses.

Emma holds on to Regina's slim waist as she pushes her self deeper into the brunette.

She feels the distinct flutter of Regina's orgasm approaching.

Leaning forward she runs her hand underneath Regina, up between her breast and finally at its destination around her neck.

"Is this okay babe?" Emma asks gently squeezing Regina neck as she finally begins to deepen her thrusts.

"Y-es."

Regina raises her head and tries to look out into the approaching night but all she sees is the reflection of her and Emma.

Nothing is more erotic than what Regina is looking at.

Seeing Emma pounding into her turns her on much more than she understands.

Emma raises up and pulls Regina up flush to her. She's still holding onto the older woman's neck while her other hand slips down to strum Regina's clit.

"You like what you see Regina?"

The brunette nods quickly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of babe. I've got you."

"Em..I'm...going to cum."

Emma smiles feeling not only the clenching on her dick but Regina's cum running down her shaft over her balls and onto the sheets.

It's enough to make her cum too.

She pulls out of the trembling woman and lays her down while she cleans herself up.

Regina is boneless and slipping into a quiet slumber when Emma rejoins her.

She cuddles into the blondes side after kissing Emma soundly on the mouth.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"Hey look at me, what's the matter?"

Regina looks at Emma for a long moment before she opens her mouth to say what she feels.

"I lo.." is all that she gets out before Emma stops her.

"Don't. Say it when we are both not high from sex."

"But.."

"Trust me babe."

"I...I do Em. More than you know."

-TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi guys sorry about the empty update earlier. I'm using the fanfiction app and I must have done something wrong while I was exploring cause it said I updated when I didn't even save they chapter I had just written.

This chapter is really just them learning about each other. It picks up just about the same evening where the last chapter left of. Enjoy because things get rocky in the next. Let's hope they make it through it.

-/-

"Hey, did I wake you?" Emma asks as she looks Regina over.

Waking up to find Emma missing from bed Regina had ventured out to the living room after pulling on one of Emma's shirt.

She finds the blonde unpacking a horde of Chinese food.

"No I woke up because you were missing from bed."

"Sorry babe. I am starving. Exercise plus sex with no food, I need to eat."

"I do recall you devouring something just about an hour ago." Regina says slipping her arms around Emma's waist from behind.

"Mhmm..I wish I could survive on that alone." Emma replies.

Regina is about to reply when a loud growl erupts from Emma's stomach.

"See, I told you I was hungry. Come on let's go eat." Emma laughs.

While they make themselves comfortable on the beanbag Regina is determined to learn more about Emma. Unlike their almost silent dinner last night she intends to pry some information out of her.

"So can I ask you a question?" Regina says tentatively.

"Sure as long as I can as you one in return."

"Deal. How long have you known Gold?"

"Since I was 18. How long did you and Mal date?"

"Almost 8 months. How long have you lived here?"

"Uh...2 years. Do you like animals?"

"Love them. Dogs, cats I don't care I love them. What about you?"

"Dogs, always wanted to get one. Who was your first real crush?"

"It was..hmm..I think it was this boy named Daniel. He worked in our stables. Who was yours?"

"I think it was this girl named Belle in middle school. Do you like your job?"

"I do despite the long hours. Do you like yours?"

"It's..complicated. There are parts I like and then there are parts I don't like. When do you have time for yourself?"

"I..usually don't. I know that sounds horrible but I promise it's not. What parts of your job do you not like?"

"It's just some women when you agree to meet them they think they own your body. Like my consent doesn't matter. Okay..so do uhh you like kids?"

"I do. Do you want kids?"

"Yes at some point with the right person. Do you..want children?"

"Yes, at some point with the right person."

The air is tense as they both just stare at each other.

Regina clears her throat.

"Are you okay with the age difference between us?"

"Yes, that doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive babe."

Regina breathes in deeply. She's not usually self conscious about her age but she is somehow with Emma.

"Have you thought about what you would like to do if you no longer worked for Gold?"

"I have."

Emma doesn't say anymore about that and Regina won't push for more. She's dreading Emma going to work but the little time she's spent with the blonde has her hopeful that this could work between them.

"Okay okay, favorite movie and none of that cheesy romantic makes me wanna puke kinda movie." Emma says as she stuffs her face with an egg roll.

"Umm okay...uh oh..Nightmare On Elm Street. Freddy Kruger is an amazing villain. Okay my question. Uh..when's your birthday?"

"October 23rd but it depends on who you ask."

"What does that mean? Did the nurse not know what day it was when you were born or your parents?"

"Well maybe they did..but the people who found me on the side of the road didn't."

"Wait what?"

"What? It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Emma..I..how..what happened? Please tell me."

"I mean..well what's there to tell about that? Parents left me to die on the roadside hours after I was born. The people who found me weren't sure if I was born before midnight or after therefore I'm not sure of my birth date. Oh when's your birthday?"

"It's..its February 1st. Em..who raised you?"

"Group homes. Shitty foster parents. But it was a roof over my head and food sometimes. Look we are having a good time can we not talk about that."

"Okay babe." Regina says as she leans across and pecks Emma lightly on the lips.

"Are you really going to look at me like that the rest of the evening?"

"I just..I don't want to think of you suffering." Regina says teary eyed and reaching for Emma's hand.

"I try not to think of the bad times. I try to focus on the good things. Like I learned to cook and be self reliant. In the group homes I learned to take care of the younger kids around me. I had a foster dad who was a carpenter on evenings and weekends while I was in middle school he'd take me to work with him. So I learned all I can. I...can we talk about something else?"

"Sure Em..I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Its okay, I mean there's really nothing to tell and you're not prying. So..what's your favorite food?"

Regina doesn't answer. She moves every thing aside and then climbs into Emma's lap, knees on the both sides of her partners waist.

Every moment with the younger woman causes her to fall more and more for the blonde beauty.

She can't imagine the life Emma's has had and it's not until this moment that she can finally fully appreciates her own parents and their love and acceptance.

"About us Em, what would you like to do?"

"I'd like to never leave your side. I really think you and I can make this work."

"I think we can too." Regina says before she leans in to kiss the woman beneath her.

By the time the weekend is over Regina is absolutely sure about what she feels for Emma.

As they stand in the parking garage saying their goodbyes until they can meet again it almost slips out but she holds her tongue. Those words are special and will be said somewhere special and private.

"So..uh did you have a good time?" Emma asks tentatively.

Truly, Regina can't remember the last time she was this happy. Not even with Mal.

"I most certainly did even though it didn't at all go as planned."

"Does that mean I get to see you again?"

"You most certainly will Miss Swan." Regina replies as she leans in for another kiss.

"See you soon babe." Emma says as she lightly rubs her nose on Regina's.

"I'll call you later." Regina says reluctant to leave but she has too.

They finally separate with promises of future rendezvous.

-/-

"Hey Milah is he home?"

"Oh my lord Emma! My sweetheart come in. I'm so happy to see you. He's out back tending to his garden."

"It's good to see you too."

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Well you know your way around. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thanks M." Emma says as she gives the woman a one handed hug.

Emma walks out to find Gold watering his plants on the far side of his house.

The minute he sees her he knows exactly what she wants to talk about.

"Hey."

"Hello Miss Swan. Lovely day isn't it."

"Yeah, pretty nice." Emma says looking around at nothing in particular.

"What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you about..work and Regina."

"Ah. I take it you and Miss Mills have reached a conclusion on what you want from each other."

"Yes."

"And your job?"

"There's a part of me that wants to keep it. Then there's most of me that says it's time to move on from this."

"Emma while I do want you to stay despite how I felt about you working for me in the beginning I also want you to just be happy."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Any idea what you're going to be doing now to make money?"

"Yup, I've got a little bit saved up. Thinking about buying some property and flipping it after renovations."

"Well the real estate market is good right now so that might be a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea."

There's silence for a minute as Gold hands her a berry from one of his plants.

"You know if you ever need.."

"I know."

There's not much left to say. Emma spends the evening enjoying dinner with her accidental family. She knows there will be many more dinners like this in the future for them. She hope at some point Regina will be here too.

-/-

It's been almost a week and a half since Regina has last seen Emma. Though they talk regularly on the phone it's not the same as actually touching her.

"Terrible Thursday" is still in full swing for Regina despite it being late in the evening. She has half a mind to cancel her next appointment and skip out on the conference call with the other partners later on to go in search of Emma but she relents at the last moment and decides to ride it out.

"Marian, can you please send in my next client. Oh and their file is missing please bring that in as well."

"Miss Mills your next appointment is a private consultation. I do not have a file on them."

"Okay that's fine please send them in."

Regina hears Marian ushering the client in just as she turns to put a thick file away in the cabinet behind her desk.

"Hi I'm Regina.."

"Mills. I know." Emma says smiling brightly at the surprised brunette.

"Emma, what? How?" Regina says before she steps into the taller woman's warm embrace.

"I pulled some strings, and by that I mean I called your secretary and begged her for an appointment."

"I'm so happy to see you babe I have been missing you so much."

"So have I, hence the brilliant plan to sweep you off your feet at work m'lady. I hope you're hungry. I brought Italian. Wasn't sure you..umph..."

Emma doesn't get to finish her sentence. Regina is in full attack mode and she's almost toppled them both over her desk.

"Regina maybe we shouldn't...you know.. here..because anyone can walk in."

"Take your pants off before I rip them off."

"Regina!"

"Fine, hold on."

"What..?"

"Marian, do I have any other appointments today?"

"No, she's the last. Just the conference call at 6 and you're done for today."

"Great, okay well you can leave, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Marian can say goodnight Regina has already both shut and locked the door.

"Happy now?"

"Uh yeah."

Within a minute of locking the door Emma has already slipped Regina out of the tight blue dress that the sexy brunette had practically poured herself into.

The sight of Regina wearing only her bra, garter and the thinnest thong Emma has ever seen makes the blonde almost spill her load.  
"Wow..if I knew you dressed like this for work I'd visit everyday."

Regina smiles that mischievous smile that makes Emma weak in the knees.

Emma's face is almost unreadable as Regina divests her of all the clothes she's wearing.

"I've been missing you so much Regina."

"Like wise."

Emma lifts Regina and slides her onto the sturdy oak desk.

Regina pulls Emma in for a hungry kiss as she wraps her legs around the blondes slim waist.

Emma can both smell and feel Regina's arousal.  
She slides her right hand down between their bodies. The moment she finds Regina's clit the older woman begins to rock her body trying to get more friction.

Emma wants to take it slow but this is not the place nor do they have the time for that.

She descends the brunettes body, making her way between tan legs to go to work on the older woman's soaked slit.  
Emma sucks on the small thatch of fabric over her lovers hardened clit and Regina has to bite her lips to the point that it's almost bleeding to stifle her screams.

Emma throws both of Regina's legs over her shoulder before she moves the thin fabric of the panting woman's thong aside.

Regina's pussy is glistening with wetness.

Emma smiles before she takes one long lick up the middle.

Regina grabs on to the edges of her desk to keep herself upright.

Her eyes never leaves Emma's intense gaze as the blonde tongues her entire pussy.

She feels Emma slide one then two fingers into her heated core.

Regina is about to beg for more when Emma as if reading her mind slips a third finger in, stretching her even wider.

Regina can feel her orgasm approaching like an out of control freight train.

She begs Emma to fuck her harder just before she cums.

She finally lays back on the desk, wet and panting.

Even in her haze she can feel Emma blazing a trail of kisses up her still shaking body.

"Emma I need more. Please we don't have a lot of time."

The blonde finds her pants and the one condom she always keeps with her incase, well incase of situations like this.

Regina gets irritated the moment Emma steps away.

"Babe we don't really need that, I'm on the pill now."

"Oh..well I'll remember that for next time." Emma says as she slides the latex down over her throbbing veiny shaft.

Regina takes a deep breath as she observes Emma.  
She can't remember the last time anyone has turned her on this much.

Emma steps forward between Regina's legs.

She slides her hands under the brunettes thighs and pulls her closer to the edge of the desk.

Regina holds on to the blondes neck her eyes never leaving the thick long cock positioned at her entrance.

"You ready babe." Emma whispers next to her ear as she slides Regina's thong as much as she can to the side.

Regina nods and Emma tries to push into her.

"Relax babe. I won't hurt you." Emma says as she tries again to slide into the brunette beauty.

This time she does make it a few inches in.

Regina sucks in as much air as she can.

The thick head of Emma's cock is rubbing on one of her sweet spots and she involuntarily tries to close her legs even in the position the taller woman has her in.

"Relax Regina. I've got you babe." Emma soothes. Both hands still under both of Regina's thighs raising her up a bit as she amps up her thrusting.

Regina looks down between their bodies. She can see small beads of sweat trailing down Emma's ripped torso.  
She bites her lips to staunch the moans trying to escape her mouth as she looks further down past that "v" line that point the the blondes thick long shaft that's plowing into her.

Emma tilts her head down and nudges Regina. Their eyes connect and the blonde waste no time sucking the smaller woman's tongue into her mouth as she tilts them back a bit so she can open Regina's legs up a little bit more.

"Mhmm...Em-ma..you're so big babe I..fuck I'm going to cum babe."

"You feel so good 'Gina."

They hold that position for a few minutes until Regina finally is able to cum.

The brunette is in a haze but she can still feel Emma inside her even though the blonde is not moving and she knows she being moved.

She feels the leather of the small sofa that's tucked away in the corner of her office beneath her knees and Emma sliding off her bra. She feels Emma slip out of her. Immediately she begins to protest.

"Em..what.."

"Just a sec." Emma replies as she positions herself behind Regina.

She's face down on the cool dark leather when she finally feels Emma push back into her.

"Fuck babe you feel amazing. So fucking wet just for me." Emma muses barely above a whisper. She stops for a second to pull the brunettes thongs to the side once again. For one brief moment she contemplates ripping the damn thing off but changes her mind.

Emma holds onto Regina's tiny waist and begins to hammer into the panting woman.

The only time she slows down is when Regina starts pushing back on her legs with her left hand.  
Even though the brunette isn't saying it Emma knows she's being a little to rough.

"Sorry babe, you okay? You want to stop." Emma leans forward and converses softly next to Regina's ear.

"Mhmm no don't stop. Just not so deep." Regina replies as she slides down on her belly.

Emma pushes the brunettes left leg up a bit.

The taller woman uses her left leg to separate Regina's as she pulls the tired woman a little to her side.

Emma hovers over Regina her left arm at the side of the tan woman's face.

She bends down and kisses her lover as she slides back in.

"Fuck yes. Mhmm. Em. Just like that."  
Regina says breathlessly as Emma thrusts into her.

Emma fights the urge to not sheath her entire shaft in her partners warmth.

She pushes down into the tiny woman until she feels the fluttering of Regina's impending orgasm.

Regina grabs onto Emma arm as the blonde begins to vigorously pound into her without going too deep.  
She knows Emma is close too.

"Emma I'm..babe right there..don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

By the time she cums she feels Emma stop her movements too. The blondes shaft makes that small jerking move that tells Regina Emma is right there with her.

Emma leans down still buried inside Regina and kisses her.

"I really missed you babe and I really needed that." Regina says softly.

"I missed you too."

Regina directs Emma to the bathroom so the blonde can clean up. She walks around and picks their clothes up.

They switch places as Emma steps out of the bathroom.

When they are both presentable and dressed they finally get to eat the food that Emma brought with her.

They're both smiling like idiots throughout the meal.

When their impromptu date is over Regina walks Emma to the elevators.  
Even though she has thoroughly enjoyed their short session together it's not enough. She realizes that she has to make time for the blonde. She's deep in thought about how to do so when Emma interrupts her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm more than okay. Just thinking actually."

"About?"

"Us. Spending more time with you."

"I like the sound of that."

Regina steps forward and kisses Emma chastely on the lips. Even though the office is fairly deserted she knows if she tries to kiss Emma more they're going to end up naked back in her office and she can't do that right now.

"I'll see you soon." Emma says as she steps on the elevator.

"I..I'll see you soon."

Emma makes her way to the lobby.  
Even though sex had been the last thing she expected today she was more than happy to reconnect with Regina.  
She realizes how much she had missed the older woman.

She's so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't hear a woman call out to her as she exits the building.

"Do you know her?" Mal asks her client who she is walking out of the building.

"Yes, umm yeah sort of." Ashley replies against her better judgment.

"Tell me every thing you know."

-TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Emma wakes with a start one Sunday morning.

She knows she's is not in her own bed. Everything about the room she's in is unfamiliar.

She starts searching her hazy memory to find any clue as to how she got here.

Throwing back the sheet she realizes that she is indeed naked but she's not sure if she had sex with anyone last night because there is minimal soreness.

"Oh god, what did we do?" She groans looking at her morning wood.

Emma moves out of bed as stealthy as she can.

She notices that her clothes are strewn all over the floor and it is mixed with another persons garments.

There is sudden flashes of the night before.

Quick clips of a dark club with pounding music comes rushing back.

There's a drink in her right hand and the weight of someone's round ass leaning back on her moving to the sound of the music.

Picking up a ripped lacy underwear from the floor she smiles.

Not only does she recognize the garment she recognizes the owner scent.

Emma moves around the room picking up both of their clothes. She finds everything but her shirt. After searching a bit she gives up and goes looking for the bathroom instead.

It's almost a half hour before she goes in search of her companion.

All she's wearing is her tank top and boxer shorts.

Her memory of the night before is still hazy but she does remember a few things.

She remembers having a conversation on the phone about going to a club downtown. She even remembers who she was with and parts of their ride home in the taxi.

"There you are, thought you'd sleep until noon." Regina says as she looks over some paperwork on her desk in her home office.

She's wearing Emma's shirt over her underwear. The blonde smiles. Mystery solved.

"Sorry, I woke up kind of confused. Wasn't sure where I was or how I got here for a minute." Emma replies as she wraps her arms around Regina's waist from behind.

"Well it is the first time you're here in my home so that's why you would be. Come let me make you breakfast." She replies as she tilts her head to the side to softly kiss Emma's lips.

"God yes I'm starving."

Regina leads them to the kitchen.

"I'm not great at cooking but I can make pancakes and eggs. Will that be okay?"

"More than. What can I help with?"

"Nothing, just have a seat."

Emma pulls a high back steel stool between the island and Regina's stove.

If she's not getting to help she sure as hell wants a good view of the sexy woman that will be cooking her food.

Regina pulls a few items out from the cupboard and refrigerator. Every time she reaches or bends Emma is treated to explicit view of Regina's exposed flesh.

Regina in the mean time notices Emma leering at her. She makes a show of it just for the blonde.

"So..uh last nights a little fuzzy. I hope I didn't do anything to upset you."

"You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Some of it."

"Ah so I'm guessing you don't remember what I did for you?" Regina questions, pouting and looking Emma straight in the eyes.

Emma who's is still sat on the stool pulls Regina towards her, wedging the brunette between her legs.

"What..ah...what did you do for me? Please tell me it wasn't something sexy?"

"You really don't remember me down on my knees between your legs. Licking...sucking. I even gagged on it a bit."

"Babe you're not serious? Please tell me you're joking?" Emma says almost on the verge of tears. It's most likely true because she's sore but not like she had sex sore.

Regina moves even close. She threads both of her hands in the blondes thick mane and leans in as close as she can to Emma's ear.

"I even swallowed..every..single..drop." Regina whispers slowly.

"I can't..I need to remember..fuck!" Emma groans, exasperated at her lack of remembrance.

"You know what happened after I did that for you?"

"No..oh no please tell me I didn't."

"Yes, Miss Swan. You tore my underwear off all ready to go and then..you fell asleep."

Regina pushes off of Emma's chest and goes back to her task.

She's not at all upset at Emma.

The blonde has more than pleased her in every single way before and all she wants to do is make Emma squirm a bit.

Regina starts her task of making their food.

She is so preoccupied with that, that she doesn't even hear Emma walk up behind her.

"I'm sorry babe, how can I make up for last night?" Emma asks as she runs the palms of her hands up Regina's sides.

She feels the smaller woman shudder a bit.

"Em..I'm fine. It's..oh...okay." Regina reassures as she starts pouring the batter onto the skillet.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina from behind.

"Am I distracting you?"

"I have the concentration of a monk while he's meditating. You're not bothering me."

"Oh really. So *nothing* I do will bother you?"

"Not at all Miss Swan."

"I'd like to formally accept that challenge." Emma says as she begins to pop the buttons on Regina's shirt.

Slowly one by one she goes exposing heated, flushed tan skin to the warm air from the stove.

Emma moves Regina's hair to the side and sucks on the quiet brunettes pulse point.

She makes sure to suck hard enough to mark Regina's skin.

Still no response.

She finally gets Regina's shirt open to slides the fabric slowly off of the smaller woman's tan shoulders.

Regina gasps softly as Emma cups both of her breast and begins to roll her nipples between her fingers.

"How are we doing there Miss Mills? Still think I can't make you falter?"

"Miss Swan, you have no idea what I'm capable of." The brunette replies, turning her head with nostrils flaring as she glares at Emma meaning to scare the blonde but instead she just laughs and melts at Regina's cuteness.

"Oh that might work while you're in court but not with me babe." Emma says as she kisses Regina lightly on the lips.

"We'll just see miss Swan." She counters further challenging Emma.

"Hey, pay attention. For every pancake you burn there will be a spank." Emma teases.

Regina has half a mind to burn every single one and the kitchen just to get a little punishment from her paramour.

In the mean time she serves up some punishment of her own. She bumps her ass back directly on Emma's quickly hardening cock and smiles when she hears Emma groans.

"You're so mean babe." Emma responds realizing her teasing is not working as she had hoped.

Regina has to bite her lip to stifle a moan as Emma's nimble fingers slide down towards the apex of her thighs.

"Well well well Miss Mills, seems like you're not as strong willed as you think you are. God babe you're going to have to throw these away." Emma says to Regina as strokes between the brunettes legs over her soaked underwear.

Emma slides the ruined garment to the side and runs her fingers over Regina's wet slit.

"You're so fucking wet." Emma whispers next to Regina's ear.

The smaller woman is still robotically moving around the stove.

She intends to stretch this game as long as she can.

Emma uses one of her legs to instruct Regina to widen her stance.

She complies but doesn't say a word.

All Regina feels after is Emma's right arm around her waist and the blonde sliding her thick veiny cock into her underwear.

Emma doesn't enter her she just slowly slides her shaft through Regina's wetness.

"Fuck mmmhhmm." Emma says relishing the feel of the smaller woman's folds without the hinderance of latex between them.

And because Regina is truly merciless she decides this is the time to taunt Emma.

"Careful there Swan, you don't want to blow your load and leave me unsatisfied twice in a row." She says after gathering herself and shoving down any feelings she has about the first skin to skin intimate contact with Emma.

Finding Regina's clit Emma begins to make tight circles over the brunettes panty clad sex while rocking her hips slowly back and and forth running her dick through sopping wet folds.

She finds the head of her shaft and gently pushes it into Regina's clenching sex.

The brunette finally falters as Emma enters her for the first time.

She reaches out to grab onto the counter but misjudges and ends up smashing the already made pancakes that she had stacked on a plate.

Emma continues to slowly fuck Regina.

She wants to make a comment about her food not having to be chewed just swallowed but she's too busy enjoying the feel of Regina's pussy massaging her dick.

Emma slides Regina to the side away from the hot stove quickly removing everything from the heat after turning it off.

The one arm she has secured around Regina is joined by a second arm securing the smaller woman to her as she continues to slip deeper and deeper into the brunettes heated core.

Soon the trembling of Regina's legs indicate her impending orgasm.

She feels the telltale clenching followed by a flood of liquid rushing down her shaft.

"I got you baby. Relax let me do all the work. You feel so good." Emma whispers softly to Regina. Her arms easily holding up all the lithe woman's weight.

Emma pulls out slowly and slides Regina's underwear off.

She bends Regina forward face down, encouraging the trembling woman to lay on the counter while she slips her own clothes off.

Emma kneels and goes to work on Regina's folds from behind.

She spread her legs for Emma even more as the blonde makes connection with her clit.

"Fuck yes! Em...ahh, more..more please. Don't stop." Regina says wantonly as she stand on the tips of her toes.

Emma uses every thing. Tongue. Fingers. Lips.

She doesn't stop until Regina comes again, shaking and screaming her name.

"That was for last night babe." Emma says proudly as she turns Regina around and kisses the smaller woman while picking her up.

Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist as the blonde turns and walks them over the stool she was previously sat on.

She puts Regina down and pulls her forward until her ass is at the edge of the seat.

Regina's legs are spread and completely open to Emma.

Emma bends her knees and leans forward. Both her arms under Regina's knees. She braces them on the seat of the chair.

Regina takes hold of Emma's long, thick shaft. She positions it at her entrance eager to continue their session.

Emma plows forward.

She pushes in as deep as she can.

Regina keeps one hand on Emma's waist and the other on the back of Emma's neck as the blonde amps up her speed.

"Fu..ck y-es Em." Regina says whimpering as Emma starts pushing deeper into her.

"You okay babe?"

Regina nods never taking her eyes off of Emma penetrating shaft.

"Harder. More." Regina says sternly as she feels her orgasm approaching once more.

Emma complies and lets loose on Regina

"Emma I'm..babe I'm going to cum..just.."

"Don't you dare come yet!" Emma replies.

This is the first time Emma has denied her orgasm and it turns Regina on even more.

The blonde continues vigorously fucking the smaller woman until she finally explodes.

A flood of liquid gushes out of her soaking Emma's shaft and balls.

Emma reaches up and cups Regina's face.

She runs her thumb down the smaller woman's sharp jaw line, then over her lips.

The moment Regina feels Emma's thumbs she opens her mouth and sucks on it while making eye contact.

Emma has a sudden flash of Regina on her knees from the night before.

She feels her balls tighten just before she cums deep inside Regina's heated core.

They don't move for almost a full minute after that.

Emma still leaning over Regina slowly rocks in and out of the beauty beneath her while laying sweet kisses on her lips.

Regina regains her senses and looks up at Emma.

The smiling blonde takes her breath away.

She knows their relationship is new but it feels like she's always known Emma.

-/-

"Am I forgiven for last night?" Emma inquires as she wraps her arms around Regina while they clean up the mess in the kitchen and attempt to continue making something to eat some time later.

"You are forgiven Miss Swan. Don't let it happen again." Regina replies relishing the feeling of Emma's arms around her.

"So there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh..and what might that be?"

"I am..uh..I talked to Gold about my job.."

"..and." Regina says holding her breath."

"I..am all yours. I told him that I can't work for him anymore."

"You did that for me?" Emma I.."

"I did that for us. I told you I want this to work and even though you don't say it I know what I do bothers you."

"Emma I do trust you. I just can't believe you did that for me. I love you." Regina says unexpectedly.

"I love you too." Emma replies not missing a beat or making a big deal of it as she leans in for a kiss.

"So..any plans about what you'll do now."

Emma explains what she'd like to do in detail. Buying houses, fixing them up and flipping them.

"So..wait does that mean you have a tool belt?" Regina asks lustily stating at Emma.

"Uh I do. Maybe I'll show it to you next time you come over."

Their lazy Sunday continues on with out a hitch. Both content to just be with the other while some old movie plays on the tube.

-/-

When you're an attorney you spend a lot of time digging up dirt on people. Sometimes things pan out sometimes they don't.

Today though things work out for Mal. She has spent most of her time these days shamelessly digging into the mysterious Emma Swan and her past.

What will she do with the information she has found though?

She knows for one she wants to destroy "little Miss Perfect Smile".

She also wants Regina back.

She doesn't understand why.

She just knows that she does and if she could destroy Emma while winning back her girl then so be it.

As she waits for her private investigator Leroy to meet up with her she wonders if this is the right thing to do.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she feels Regina still loves her and if the brunette would just forgive her they can move on like nothing ever separated them.

She omits any details of Regina's smiling face as she talks on her phone supposedly to the blonde in question.

Or the glowing look the brunette has these days thanks to the blonde.

"Hey blondie." Leroy says as he breaks her thoughts and takes a seat at the booth in the small diner they're in.

"What do you have for me?"

"Lots after finding where to look." Leroy answers as he produces a file on Emma.

"Great." Mal says as she attempts to take the file from the burly man.

Leroy's palms are flat down holding the files firmly.

He can't shake the feeling he has.

His boss looks like she hasn't had a good night sleep in days and she kinda smells like alcohol.

"What exactly are you going to do with this information on this kid? She doesn't seem bad."

"What I'm doing is none of your business." Mal replies angrily.

She takes the file and walks out of the diner.

This coupled with what she dragged out of Ashley might not just bring down Emma, but another big player.

She formulates a plan and heads to Regina's office but the brunette has already left for court.

"Oh well that gives me some time to set this up better."

-/-

"

It's almost 7 on a quite eventful Thursday when Regina walks back into her office after her weekly conference call.

She's smiling to herself thinking about Emma.

She has a date with the blonde tonight and she can't wait.

However her good mood quickly disappears when she finds her ex in her chair

"Mal? What are you doing here?"

"You know Regina you never gave me your reply on giving me a second chance."

"That's because there's nothing to reply. I've made myself clear before."

"Regina, come on. I know you still have feelings for me. All that love, all that great sex can't have left you so cold to me?"

"No you're right I do still have feelings for you but it's mostly contempt. YOU cheated on me. I can't forgive that. Mal please can we just not do this right now."

Mal is seething but she holds her self back from doing anything stupid.

"Are you still seeing that child? Is that why?"

"Mal."

"You have no idea who she is Regina and what she's done."

"Excuse me? How dare you? Please leave Emma out of this! She has done nothing to you, I don't understand why you are even concerned with her."

"I just want to protect you babe."

"Get out now. I know everything about Emma that matters!"

"Do you? Are you even sure Emma is her real name?"

"What?"

"You heard me? Turns out her name is not in fact Emma Swan. That's right I know her fake name and her real one or at least the one before she changed it."

Regina is in disbelief.

"I don't...you're lying."

"Oh am I. Let's see." Mal says opening the file she brought with her.

"I don't want.." Regina says losing her train of though as Mal hands her a mug shot of Emma.

"Anna White. 16. She was in juvenile detention for a year after she stole a car and caused a crash that practically crippled a man on his way home from work. Would you like a guess on who the man is? No? Okay?

"No, this...can't be I.."

"Do you even know who you're sleeping with Regina?"

"I know Emma can explain this. Please leave." Regina says softly hoping Emma will be open to talking to her.

"Well no matter but the parts about Emma was just a courtesy to you. The part about what she does for a living might be of some interest to TMZ. I bet she's got some high profile clients that will squirm when her name gets out there. Oh and don't worry  
I'll omit the thing about her unusual body part."

"Don't you dare do that! I swear I will.."

"Will what? What can you do Regina? There's nothing you can do to stop this..unless.."

"Unless.."Regina replies willing to do anything to keep Emma safe at least until she gets to talk to the blonde to formulate a plan.

"Come home with me." Mal says stepping up to Regina almost nose to nose.

"What..no! Absolutely not!" Regina replies almost sick at the though of what Mal is implying.

"Fine this goes out hot on the press as soon as I hit send."

"Wait..I..Mal please. Don't do this." Regina says as she gets in Mal's way blocking the door.

The moment Regina blocks Mal the blonde looks over her shoulder and sees Emma standing at the front desk reception some distance away. She is engrossed in conversation with the woman there and doesn't readily notice anything else.

"I'll settle for a kiss for now but you'd better be ready to offer more next time if you want this kept quiet."

Regina thinks for a moment.

The last thing she wants is this but it will give her sometime to get Emma's input on what should be done.

Regina agrees and the moment Mal connects their lips Emma looks up an sees everything.

"Wear that red strapped garter I love when we meet next time. I'm going to do things to you that will make you forget Emma or whoever she is, ever existed." Mal says as she looks up and her eyes connects to Emma's.

Regina looks up at Mal. She realizes that the blonde has lost her mind.

"Do you understand that anything I do with you will be against my will? That you will essentiallybe assaulting me? That what you're doing right now is blackmailing me? That what you just did was assault me?"

Mal is to busy gloating at Emma's hasty retreat to hear or comprehend anything Regina is saying.

Even though this is not how she had planned it she is more than happy with the results.

Regina snatches the file from her hand before she leaves.

"Keep it, I have copies."

Regina finds her phone as quickly as she can to call Emma.

She tries several time before she grabs up all her stuff and rushes out of her office.

"Uh Miss Mills..I'm sorry I can see you're in a hurry but I noticed this in the elevator I though you may have dropped it."

The receptionist hands her a bouquet of lilies. Her favorite.

"I couldn't have I haven't been in the elevators all day."

"Oh but I thought the girl that was just here brought this for you? What was her name...?"

"Emma.." Regina whispers the pieces falling into place.

"Yes! Emma. Quite a lovely young woman. Last I saw these they were with her before I had to step away to print something. I know she said she brought those for you. I just don't understand how they ended up in the elevator?"

Regina says nothing she just walks off and catches the lift down leaving the woman to her mumblings.

"What the fuck did I just do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Short chapter. I had to split in 2. Will update the other chapter by Saturday after some editing.

-/-

She's finally standing in front of Emma almost two days later on a sunny Saturday afternoon thanks to Ruby.

The blonde rolls her eyes and tries to close the door but Ruby isn't having any of that.

"Really Emma, grow up and talk to your woman."

The blonde freezes when Regina steps forward.

"Emma, what you saw was nothing. I promise babe...she...I had to."

"You had to?"

"She had this with her. I don't know where she got the information from." Regina replies handing the blonde the file.

Emma takes her time looking it over.

"How did she even get this? My records were sealed?" Emma asks a bit angry.

"Emma I'm sorry...I promise I'll fix this." Regina replies stepping slowly and even closer towards the blonde. There's so much that she needs to explain and now is the time.

"Did you read this? What was in here?"

"No I wanted you to give me permission to do so. I would never pry into your life without your consent."

"And the other night at your office..what I saw..you and her?"

"She told me if I didn't kiss her before she walked out the door that she'd expose this information to the public."

"It meant nothing?"

"My love I promise it meant absolutely nothing." Regina replies as tears slowly begins to stream down her cheeks.

Ruby who's standing awkwardly next to them at Emma's front door smiles at the two idiots in love.

"Okay I'm going to leave now.." Ruby says.

"Thank you..for everything." Regina quickly replies.

"Sure thing and Emma give your girl a chance okay?" Ruby says sternly as she heads for the elevator.

"Em I.." Regina starts to try and explain to the blonde but something catches her eyes just over Emma's shoulder.

Movement, she's sure of it.

She watches as a slim dark haired woman picks up some items from the table before she starts walking towards Emma's turned back.

Regina's eyes reconnects with Emma's.

"Hey Emma, thanks for last night and thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." Dorothy, her friend and favorite bartender at her favorite club says with a hint of sarcasm as she walks up towards the blonde.

"Sure, I'm sorry about your clothes."

"Oh hi, I'm Dorothy." The bartender says to the stunned brunette who's still looking at Emma.

Regina makes no attempt to talk to or acknowledge the person leaving Emma's apartment in any way.

Emma finally catches on to the "look" Regina is shooting at her.

When Dorothy is finally out of sight Regina turns to leave.

"Where..hey..where are you going?"

"If your files were sealed then Mal most likely obtained them illegally. You can go to the police. I'm sorry I have to leave." Regina says almost robotically to Emma.

"'Gina, wait. It's not what you think."

The brunette doesn't hear her though. Two stressful days of not sleeping, eating or nourishing herself properly is finally catching up to her.

She stumbles a bit then leans heavily on the wall to her right. All she feels is herself sliding downwards as darkness mars her sight.

Emma rushes forward and catches Regina's weight.

The brunette falls limply into her strong embrace.

"Babe, hey..Gina wake up babe...fuck!" She pleads to the unresponsive woman in her arms.

Emma has been through some scary things things in her life but this moment where Regina is notresponding ranks as one of the worst.

She scoops her up effortlessly and takes her into the apartment.

Emma lays her down and checks her breathing while she finds her phone to call the paramedics.

"We'll have someone there immediately." Is the last thing she hears.

"Babe, please wake up. Please I love you." Emma whispers into Regina's hair as she holds her love close to her until the medics arrived.

-/-

"She's dehydrated, severely but she's going to be fine." Regina's doctor replies to Emma while the brunette sleeps soundly on the bed a few feet away.

"Has she been under any stress lately? Death in the family?"

"The last two days have been...bad for her. Stressful."

"Well you did the right thing getting her here. I'll be back to check on her in a bit."

Emma nods then walks back to Regina after he leaves and takes a seat at her bedside.

It will be a few hours before she wakes but Emma doesn't move an inch.

"There's so much I want to explain babe. I promise I can explain." Emma whispers to her as she tucks a wayward strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

-/-

Regina finally stirs.

There's a moment of confusion as to where she is until she looks down and sees an iv in her arm.

"Hey, you're awake." Emma says softly as she squeezes Regina's hand. Relief flooding her chest.

That feeling of betrayal floods back into Regina's and she can't stand to look at Emma.

She turns to her side away from her, careful not to pull on her iv.

"Regina..l.."

"Please leave."

"No, babe at least let me explain."

"Do you call her that too..? "Babe". Regina replies as tears well up in her eyes.

"No hey look at me." Emma says rounding the bed and getting down to Regina's eye level.

"Emma..I...don't..why didn't you just answer your phone or even read one of the text I sent you?" Regina asks angrily, losing her train of thought. This is all too much.

"I'm sorry I was upset. I don't know how to deal with...things like that. I was also scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That you were going to tell me we were over and you're taking her back. Seeing you with her was hard but having you voice that you want her back and you're ending things with me. I don't know that I could have handled that. So I ignored your calls,messages...everything.  
I'm sorry."

"So you and that woman.. you slept with her?"

"Babe I didn't sleep with her. I promise. Nothing happened."

"How do you know her then? She was wearing your clothes Emma."

"We are friends. I've known her for a while. Last night I was really drunk and she brought me home. I...I threw up on her. In fact I was throwing up so much she decided to stay with me to make sure I didn't choke on my own vomit." Emma explains calmly.

"You really didn't..?"

"No. I was hurting but I..still only want you." Emma assures the brunette as she tentatively leans in to peck Regina's lips.

She doesn't reciprocate.

"Emma I don't know if I can do this." Regina says softly.

"Regina? Do what? Hey look at me."

"The last two days have been the worst of my life. Emma I was like a woman possessed looking for you to explain what had happened. I needed to find you. I needed to wipe away any hurt that I caused you. I have never felt that type of...obsession. It's  
scares me how much I feel for you."

"It scares me too but babe we can work on this."

"Emma I need to...think." Regina says after a minute.

She knows she loves Emma but she worries that maybe they're moving too fast. Maybe they need some time apart? Then there's what Mal said about Emma's name not even being Emma not to mention, jail.

"Okay, sure. Just get some rest I'll be here when you wake up." Emma replies as she steps away from the bed.

"No Em, you can go. I'll call you when I'm feeling better and thinking more clearly."

"Regina..Please there's so much I want to explain."

"That can wait, right now I just need some time."

The blonde is stunned but she adheres to Regina's wishes not realizing that Regina is doing what she always does. She's trying to solve a complicated situation without her partners input. She leaves a bit broken hearted but still hopeful that they can  
work through this.

-/-

Regina walks up to her front porch to find Mal waiting for her.

The blonde smiles at the wary woman.

"Regina you look dreadful."

"Please leave I'm not in the mood."

"Well you better get in the mood."

Regina breaths in deeply.

She thinks about the last day she spent in the hospital getting better and promises to keep herself calm.

"Whatever you want you are not going to get. Now please leave before I call the police."

"The police? Do you not care for Emma at all? What I could do to her with the information I have?"

"She's the only thing I care about right now and you will not do anything to her." Regina replies. Nose to nose. Eyes not wavering.

"Fine, by this time tomorrow everyone will know..."

"Mal if you release her information to the public I will make sure you go to jail. Not only for blackmailing me but for finding a way to get her juvenile records unsealed. You're a lawyer, think wisely about what you're doing."

"What I'm doing is winning you back!"

"Yes being blackmailed is truly romantic. This is not the way. I do love you Mal but I am in love with Emma. Please stop this before I ruin you life and your career." Regina ends with a venomous tone.

"I don't even know why I want you back. You haven't changed one bit. Always neglectful. Always working. All you cared about was that promotion."

"I neglected you? And you know how hard I worked to get promoted. Why could you not just be happy for me for us?"

"You didn't even remember things like my birthday Regina! I waited for you all night you never showed up. And how many times have you run out on me during dinner? During sex?"

"Mal, I said I was sorry then and I'm sorry now for that."

"Yeah well good luck with your little blonde toy. Chances are that you've already done or you're going to do the same to her."

"I...please don't presume to know anything about Emma and I!" Regina replies upset at the truth of Mal's words.

"Oh my god. You've already done that to her. Not surprising."

"Get off my porch! Leave."

"Fine." Mal replies as she storms off.

-/-

"Miss Mills, how are you?"

"Mr. Gold? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina answers as she switches the phone to her other ear.

"I believe you know."

"About the file I gave Emma?"

"And about the threat that came with the file."

"I promise nothing will come of it. I've already spoken to the other party and I am almost certain they will not act on that threat."

"I need you to be certain Regina. If not I will take matters in to my own hands and trust me it won't involve the police." Gold warns.

"She hasn't done anything so far. She has had the time and the means to use the information she has. She also knows the implications."

"Good because if Emma is put at risk I can't guarantee I will not react."

"She means that much to you."

"Yes. She does. Her life has been very hard. I wish...I wish I had found her sooner. She's...special...she feels everything deeply. She makes everyone's pain her own and resolves to make their lives better even at the expense of her own." Gold says sincerely  
not meaning to open up that much to Regina while he's trying to be mean and threatening.

"I love her. I won't let anyone hurt her." Regina says out of the blue realizing as she says it that she may be the only one hurting Emma right now.

"So do I. Even after what she told me today."

"What did she tell you?"

"That she was the one who drove in to my car when she was 16. She's the reason I limp when I walk. The reason I almost lost everything." He answers softly. No malice evident in his voice.

"You forgave her?"

"Why wouldn't I? She may have accidentally taken from me but she has certainly made up for it."

Regina is silent for a long moment as she softly sobs on the phone. Emma truly is unique, she knows.

"Take care Regina. I will see you soon."

The call ends before she's even able to reply.

-/-

By the time she's home that evening Regina is quite sure about what she wants from her relationship with Emma.

There are changes to be made though.

Her work load she decides will be less. No weekends and definitely no running out on Emma. She will not repeat the pattern that she had with Mal.

She misses the blonde and their time apart has given her much clarity.

Emma is one of the best things to ever happen to her even though their relationship had moved at lightening speed.

Thoughts of Emma makes her body shivers with need.

Her lack of contact with the blonde other than a text or two is beginning to take its toll.

Regina steps up on her porch.

She pulls out her keys but hesitates.

There's somewhere else she needs to be.

She smiles as she turns and heads to her car to go find her girl.

-TBC


	9. Chapter 9

IFirstly to answer your question.

1\. The EF fic is still in my drafts. 2 chapters. Unedited so far. I know what I want to do with it but I don't know if I want to tackle that next.

And yes -SwanQueenMeta- you are my 200th review for this fic. Woohoo.

Thank you ALL for reading and commenting.

-/-

Regina's plan to surprise Emma doesn't exactly go well...as planned.

The blonde is not at her apartment when she gets there and all her calls have gone straight to voicemail.

She heads home a bit dejected.

Regina ends up right back on her porch about an hour later.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She says sighing as she puts the key in the lock but before she can turn it, she feels someone walk up behind her.

Every single hair on the back of her neck raises.

She doesn't move an inch.

A warm hand covers her own and turns the key.

Regina leans back heavily onto the body behind her and shuts her eyes.

A strong but tender arm wraps around her from the behind and pulls her closer.

"You got my message?" Regina asks as her hair is moved to the side.

She gets no response just open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Babe, maybe we should talk first?"

"Open the door before I take you right here."

Regina has no doubt that Emma will make good on that. She can feel how hard the blonde is as she pushes her ass back onto the her.

They stumble inside after Regina opens the door a moment later.

Emma turns her around and backs her up to the door she just shut.

Regina bites her lips before Emma tilts her head down to kiss her.

She takes her time reacquainting herself with her lovers warm tongue.

Emma's kisses are open mouthed and deep. It's like she's trying to devour as much of Regina's flesh as she can.

The blonde finally pulls her lips away only to replace them with her fingers.

Both thumbs trace the outline of Regina's kiss swollen lips. They stop at Emma's favorite spot a small scar on the smaller woman's pouty lips.

"Em, sweetheart are you okay?"

She says nothing.

The blonde seems to be memorizing Regina's face.

Emma steps even closer. She leans her head down and connects their foreheads.

She looks into Regina's eyes for any resistance. Any sign that the brunette might want to stop.

She finds none.

Regina reaches up and takes Emma's hand.

She leads the taller woman up the stairs to her bedroom.

They step in and she immediately lets Emma take the lead once more.

She leans back onto the blonde and allows her to unbutton her blouse.

Emma kisses every inch of skin that is exposed as she slips the top off.

She guides the smaller woman to the bed and uses her own weight to lay her down as she presses her hardness down on Regina ass.

Emma divests both herself and Regina of most of their clothes.

The brunette is still on her belly and pinned beneath her.

Emma reaches beneath her love and roughly squeezes both of Regina's breast as she lays open mouthed kisses down the beauty's spine.

"Yessss.." Regina hisses while she covers Emma's hands with her own, encouraging the blonde to squeeze harder.

Emma makes her way back up and lightly bites her shoulder.

Regina is so turned on, anything more Emma does right now might make her combust.

The blonde still continuing her slow ministrations finally starts slipping her hand lower down to where Regina's wetness is flooding her underwear.

Emma takes some of her body weight off of Regina and allows her to raise up a bit off the bed.

The moment she makes contact with Regina's swollen clit, the brunette stills completely and cums.

"I'm sorry Em..I don't...". She tries to says after a minute.

She doesn't get to finish her sentence.

Emma engulfs her mouth in a wanton needy kiss. Her fingers slowly working Regina's velvet folds.

The brunette turns beneath Emma.

She slides her own underwear off with one hand as the other reaches into Emma's boxer short.

She squeezes and massages the thick, long appendage until Emma retracts her hand and gets between her legs.

Instead of doing what Regina expects, Emma again is just staring down at her.

The blonde leans down envelops almost an entirebreast with her mouth.

After a few moments she does the same to the other as she pushes them both together.

Emma know exactly how to work her up and it takes all of her willpower to reign in another quickly approaching orgasm.

The blonde makes her way down both hands still squeezing Regina's ample bosoms.

The moment Emma's mouth makes contact with Regina's slit the beauty arches off the bed, bowing her back at an almost impossible angle.

"Fuuuuuuccckkkk! Oooh..Em, God yes! Right there."

Emma revels in the taste and feel of Regina's pussy.

She finally lets go of the smaller woman's breast and reaches down to hold Regina's legs open.

Every time Emma sucks on her clit Regina tries to close her legs.

The blonde doesn't let up though.

She spreads Regina's slit and licks her from end to end mercilessly teasing the whimpering woman.

Regina feels that almost painful sensation at the base of her spine as Emma begins to dip her tongue into her core.

"Emma! More babe. Fuck...me please." She pleads as she reaches the precipice.

Emma moves her mouth up and reattaches it to her lovers clit while simultaneously slipping two fingers knuckle deep into the brunettes dripping wet pussy.

"More." She wheezes out.

The blonde slips a third finger in stretching Regina as she detaches her lips from the tan woman's clit.

She pumps slowly as she lightly bites and kisses Regina's lower abdomen.

"Emma I'm...cum...ing...ahh baby fuck yes.."

She floods Emma'shand and the sheets with her wetness.

Her entire body is shaking but still she feels Emma makingher way up.

The blonde leaves a blazing trail of kisses on her way to Regina's mouth.

Emma connects their lips while sliding her own underwear off.

She slips the tip of her cock into Regina'sheated core. Rocking her hips gently to move further in.

She stills for a minute, slipping her face into the crook of Regina's neck.

"Fuck." She whispers. The feeling of Regina's still contracting walls makes the blonde almost shoot her load.

Regina reaches between their slick sweaty bodies and squeezes the base of Emma dick effectively stopping her from almost releasing.

"If you need to cum it's okay you can."

Again she says nothing.

She takes a deep breath and does what she thinks Regina has called her here to do.

Raising up using her arms she pushes her lower half closer to Regina as she slips her entire shaft into the brunette.

The brunette gasps at the sudden deep intrusion.

Regina looks down as Emma starts to roughly pound into her.

She knows something is wrong.

She wants to stop the blonde but every fiber in her being needs to carnally connect to Emma right now.

She urges the blonde down into a deep kiss.

The only sounds that can be heard is the slapping of their bodies coupled with breathy, gasping moans.

The tightness in her abdomen is raging.

She needs release and Emma is well on her way to facilitating that.

Regina raises her hips off the bed to meet Emma's vigorous thrusting.

"Babe..I'm.." Regina says whimpering. Her words are cut short as she stills beneath Emma.

Breathless and floating on the highest of highs, she reaches for Emma and connects their lips in a heated kiss.

She can feel the thick shaft still moving deep within her walls. Stretching her. Sating her needs.

"Cum inside me. I've earned every drop of it." Regina demands holding Emma's gaze.

The blonde wastes no time getting back to work.

She kisses Regina again and keeps pumping her hips.

The closer to the edge she gets the more erratic her thrusting becomes.

She hears Regina breathily begging and encouraging her.

Emma finally cums a bit later.

Her entire top half covers Regina.

She feels boneless and exhausted.

She's not sure she's allowed to stay though as Regina's message wasn't really clear.

Emma decides it's best to leave now.

She rolls off the bed and starts dressing.

"Em? What...what are you doing?"

"Leaving. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to stay."

"What? What do you mean? Of course you can stay. Hey look at me." Regina says as she makes her way to the edge of the bed. She raises up on her knees and pulls Emma to her.

"I should just go. I don't want it to be awkward later on."

Obviously some thing got lost in translation here because Emma seems to think Regina only wanted sex.

"Babe. Look at me right now!" Regina demands and Emma finally looks into her eyes.

"Did you listen to the voicemail?"

"Yes."

"And what did you think I wanted?"

"Sex."

"No that's..Emma I want us. That's why I said we should talk first."

"But you used your sex voice."

"Because I want...of course I want to make love to you but I also want to spend my life with you. Em all this time you though all I wanted was a booty call?"

The blonde nods a bit ashamed at misunderstanding.

"I...Regina you've had me in a tailspin these past few days. I don't know what to think about anything anymore." Emma says frustration bubbling to the surface.

"I. Love. You. I. Want. Only. You. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I should have done better."

"I love you too." Emma replies readily accepting Regina's words.

"Can we sleep for a bit? We can talk when we wake up?"

"I'd like that." Emma answers as she crawls back into bed. She was sure by now she'd be halfway back to her apartment, crying her eyes out. Instead she's locked in a warm embrace with the woman she wants to spend her life with. She revels in the momentas  
/sleep takes her away.

-/-

When Emma wakes she's surprised to find Regina still next to her.

The brunette is on her side facing Emma.

"Hey."

"Good morning Em, you're so beautiful babe." Regina says as she runs her warm palms over Emma's abdomen.

Emma turns to the side and faces Regina.

"So are you my love."

"Let's get some breakfast and then we can have that talk if you want to."

"I do..I want to explain...everything."

"You should know that you don't need to explain anything to me. I trust you and I know you won't do anything that would hurt me."

"I need to...it was eating me up inside keeping that secret. I told the person I hurt and now I'm going to tell you the person I love."

-/-

Regina listens in horror as Emma describes living in foster care. She knows there are cases where kids find great families to raise them but sadly Emma wasnot luckyenough to find one.

"My name has always been Emma. It was on the blanket that I was wrapped in when I was found. I was adopted into a foster family, the Whites. They changed my name."

"I changed it back after I got my records sealed. Now the part I kept to myself..all this time."

"I'm listening, take your time." Regina says as she squeezes Emma's hands.

"When I was 16 I stole my stepdads car. I was trying to get to the hospital after he and I had a fight. I was bleeding and in shock. You know I wasn't thinking straight..at some point, I passed out. I came to and I was in a ditch. All I could see was  
/the deployed airbag and blue and red lights. I had hit someone."

Regina matches up the story to what she was told by Gold.

"All my injuries looked like it was from the crash and the airbags deploying. When my stepdad got there he told the cops I stole his car and he wanted to press charges. I didn't say anything because I figured any place was better than living with them.  
/Itook the sentence and when I came out I ended up in a group home until I turned 18."

In her mind Regina matches what she knows from Gold.

"Emma yesterday I spoke to Gold. He mentioned some things. I didn't get the details."

"He..called you?"

"Yes...he wanted to talk about Mal. I think he mistakingly let it slip. What little he said about you. I didn't think he meant too. He loves you Em. I believe he will alway work towards your best interest."

"Him, Milah...I think they saved me. Who knows where I would be now?"

Regina looks Emma over. Who knew that hiding underneath that disarming smile and loving heart was a raging self battle. She realizes again how naive she had been with Emma in the beginning. Life had to have been hard for the blonde.

"How..uh..how did you meet Gold after? Did you go looking for him?"

"Not exactly. I would have in the future but fate had other plans I guess. The blanket...my...the one I was wrapped in, last time I saw it was at my foster parents house, the same people who sent me to juvie. I wanted it. It was all I had from my childhood.  
/Iwent to their home to get it back. I broke in but got caught. We fought. I finally broke free and tried to run. Made it to the road way. I couldn't believe who...almost ran me over. Gold, he stopped. Told me to get in the car. I did. He took

mehome because I refused to go to the hospital. His wife patched me up. I felt so bad. I was in the home of someone who's life I almost took."

"Oh my god Em."

"Yeah.."

"That explains your relationship with him."

Regina takes a minute to let all the information she's getting to sink in. Her heart again breaks thinking about a younger Emma Swan. How hard life must have been for the blonde. She looks Emma's face over. Emma's beauty is predominant but looking beyond,small  
/scars come sharply into view. One over her left eye another on her forehead. She tries to recall any from memory that she saw when Emma was naked. One on her chest, over her left breast. So many other small ones.

Regina moves closer to Emma. She straddles the blonde and hugs her as tight as she can.

"How do you feel now?"

"Lighter."

"You're a good person Emma Swan despite all the horrible things that have happened to you. I love you so very much. Never forget that."

"I won't. I love you too."

"Now it's my turn."

Emma looks at Regina a bit confused.

"The other day...I shouldn't have sent you away. I was so caught up in my own confusion I didn't think it through properly. What I did, I'm sure that I hurt you. I promise whatever comes at us next we will work through together."

"That means a lot."

"As for Mal, Em I promise I will not let her hurt you. Moving forward we can go to the police, press charges, get a restraining order. What ever you think is best."

"I think if she just leaves us alone I will be fine with that."

Regina nods at Emma. She will do as the blonde says.

"I'm also going to start working less and making more time for you. I realized in the past I have done that to others and it contributed to the demise of the relationship I was having at that time." The brunette says after a minute.

"But..look I do understand that you have to work. That you've worked hard to be where you are. I don't need to be coddled all the time Regina. What ever littlemoments we spend together is always worth it."

"Emma our first date and the day after went off the rails because of my job. Do you think you can deal with that always?"

"Yes because look at the time we had during and after. And babe whatever goal you're working towards,it will be for our benefit. I want to support that not limit it."

"You are amazing you know that?"

"I'm not, just really appreciative of how lucky I am to have you."

Regina tears up. Emma thinks she's lucky but the truth is they're both lucky.

She hugs Emma tightly happy to have moved past so many hurdles today.

"Hey aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Nope I am working from home today." Regina says as she leans down to kiss her love.

-TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Here ends my short story. Hope you all enjoyed. I know it wasn't the best but I'm trying to get better. Next time I'll try to write with a plan. I usually don't know where I'm heading with what I'm writing when I start. Maybe I'll finish the fics in my  
/drafts some day.

-/-

"Hey babe, have you seen my keys?"

"Em, they're in my office."

"In your office? Were we that hasty to have sex last night that I don't even remember putting them there?" Emma wonders.

Regina finds the keys and slips them into Emma's hand as she kisses her lightly on the side of her mouth.

Emma doesn't immediately notice an extra key on the bunch of three until she starts fiddling with them as she starts walking out of the door.

She looks down confused.

"It's the key to my house." Regina says nonchalantly.

"'Gina...I..."

"It's no big deal Emma. We've been together...what, 3 months? It's about time."

It had been about that. Three blissfully quiet months.

Mal had slinked off to live in another state and Regina barely gave her a second thought after she left.

And Gold, finally was able to let Mal slide after learning she had moved and she wanted nothing to do with Regina or Emma.

Now that things were settling and their lives were starting to move ahead, it was time to start taking their relationship to higher levels.

"I love you." Emma says completely taking in the milestone in their relationship.

"I love you too Emma. Now let's go. If we are late my mother will murder us." Regina replies as she begins to step out of the door.

Emma smiles and pulls her back into her arms before she can completely step out of the door.

"Emma! No my love we have to go." Regina begs, half protesting half encouraging the blondes sweet kisses and roaming hands.

"Okay now we can leave." Emma says smiling after a minute of thoroughly kissing Regina's lipstick almost off.

-/-

Almost one year to that date Emma would be heading back to Regina's parents house, all be it for different reasons than before.

"So Mr. Mills..." Emma begins but hesitates as the two starts pulling bales of hay towards the truck that will be taken to the stables.

"Are you okay child? Do you need a minute?". The older man asks concerned while looking Emma over.

"Yes, I just..there's something I wanted to ask." Emma reassures, stepping face to face with Henry Mills.

"Well go on."

"I was wondering. Well not wondering but actually hoping that I could ask...I wanted to ask.." Emma suddenly stops and wheezes. This is a little more nerve wracking than she thought it would be.

"Hey it's okay. Take it easy. Deep breaths. There we go."

"I'm sorry. Okay, Mr Mills I want to ask your permission to marry Regina. She means the world to me and I promise to always take care of her." Emma rushes out quickly hoping she said everything right.

Henry begins to laugh. He shakes his head and engulfs the blonde in a warm hug.

"Emma, there was absolutely no need for you to ask but I appreciate that you did. My answer is yes as long as itis what Regina wants."

"Well I'm hoping she'll say yes." The red faced blonde replies.

Henry may not know much but he knows his daughter. He knows just from looking at the way Regina looks at Emma, that he has never seen her be so enamored with anyone.

"She will. Trust me I know. Now we just have to ask Cora."

Emma smiles at the old man then gets to work finishing the task at hand. Shes not worried about Cora. As for Regina, she begins to plan in her head how to ask the woman she loves for her hand in marriage.

-/-

As usual nothing ever really goes as planned with them.

Emma who has had the bright idea to take city girl Regina Mills out into the woods to spend the weekend in a remote cabin almost cries as the weather forecast has an impending rainstorm headed their way.

"Regina I'm really sorry. I promise, the next weekend you get free I'll do better."

"Do better? My love I am perfectly happy right here with you. Are you forgetting I grew up on a farm? Thank you for planning this and driving us all the way out here."

"Are to sure? We can drive back into town and get a room at the local bed & breakfast?"

Regina wraps her arms around Emma's waist and pulls her as close as she can.

"I love you. Please stop worrying. Let's get unpacked, okay?"

"Okay."

Emma allows Regina to help but she's careful to not let the brunette see the small velvet box that she's been hiding for the last month.

-/-

While the storm rages outside the small cabin so does another in the master bedroom within its walls.

Regina thanks the lord that they did not stay anywhere close to town as someone would have surely called the police by now for the excessive noise coming from their room.

"Turn over."

Regina does as asked and is rewarded with a swift smack to her ass as she pushes it in the air as close to Emma's rock hard cock as she can.

The blonde roughly kneads Regina's cheeks and pulls the wanton woman back to sheath her entire shaft.

Regina is so wet, even with the dying embers light from fireplace the blonde can see her entire shaft glistening as it appears and disappears in quick, rough succession.

"Em-ma ohh fuck babe you're so big. Mmhhm."

Soon Emma abandons Regina's ass to hold both the brunettes hands in place behind her back.

Emma keeps up the same pace.

Taking her time drilling into Regina just the way she likes it.

The death grip on Emma's cock from Regina's orgasms becomes a frequent sensation throughout the evening. She's not sure how long they've been going at it when Regina pushes her flat down on the bed and begins to ride her.

Even though Emma is sometimes very proud of her stamina it is nothing compared to Regina's when she's in the mood.

"Cum inside me Em. I'm so close babe. Fuck!"

Regina leans down to kiss Emma and the blonde takes the opportunity to tightly grip onto the smaller woman's waist as she starts to vigorously plow into her.

The force Emma is fucking into her with would surly put her through the headboard if the blonde didn't have a secure hold on her.

Regina shoves her tongue into Emma's mouth trying to stifle the screams that are attempting to escape. The brunette starts seeing stars. Her eyes practically roll to the back of her head as Emma begins tapping just right on her sweet spot.

Emma feels her balls tighten as a gush of liquid suddenly squirts out of a very still Regina.

She flips them but stays buried deep inside the older woman.

Barely moving, she hovers over the spasming woman beneath her.

Every now and then a small thrust of her hips to cope with the sensation of having her dick squeezed in all the right ways, escapes.

She feels a warm hand on her balls.

Regina is gently jerking on her shaft, sometimes scraping with her nails.

Urging Emma to cum.

She finally does and empties every drop deep within the warm caverns of Regina's needy sex.

"Wow." Is the only thing Emma says as she flops down next to the smiling woman next to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Emma hesitates. Should she ask now? If not now then..when? What if she asks and Regina says no. What an awkward weekend this would be. Emma can't seem to turn off her spiraling thoughts.

"Mhmm..." Regina moans softly.

There's a sudden fear gripping Emma.

"Fuck.." Emma says softly as she coves her face with both of her palms.

"My love. Are you okay? Was it not good? We can try different positions if you like or that thing you want..you know..." Regina quickly says trying to remedy Emma's unsaid frustration.

"No..I'm fine..the sex was..amazing. Wait you'd let me..?" Emma asks suddenly excited.

"At some point maybe. I would have already but I do have trouble taking it in the front do you think I'm going to let you loose with that monster at the back so easily?"

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right? Like your pleasure is kinda paramount."

"I know. You've more than shown that but that still doesn't make me any less scared to do it." Regina says as she leans in to kiss Emma.

Emma lays back and thinks it's better to leave what she wants to ask for another time. She thinks about Regina trying to explain how she was proposed to by her, to her friends or parents and she's sure the brunette would not like to start with how theywent  
from taking about sex and possible anal before the question was popped.

"Goodnight babe."

"Em..are you sure you're okay? I know something's bothering you and it's not just today. It's been for a while. You know you can talk to me, right? Tell me anything. We can work on it together."

Emma takes a deep breath.

Maybe there will never be a "right time" to ask the woman she loves more than anything, to be her wife.

So she steps out of bed and retrieves the small box from her jacket in the living room.

Back in the room, she paces a bit before she heads to the side of the bed Regina is on.

Naked and unashamed she kneels.

"Regina, I have been thinking about this for a while. I swear babe I feel like I've been in love with you from the moment I first saw you. You are an amazing woman. I would be honored if you'd spend your life with me. Will you marry me? Emma asks sincerely  
/as she presents the ring she had been carrying around with her.

Regina says nothing.

She slips from the bed and into Emma's warm loving embrace.

Sobbing softly into the crook of the blondes neck she whispers a barely audible, breathy -yes- to the question asked.

"Yes?" Emma enquires. Hoping her ears aren't deceiving her.

"Yes! I love you so much." Regina replies as Emma slips the most precious thing she's ever received on to her finger.

"I love you too."

Regina takes Emma's face into her hands and looks deeply into the most soulful eyes she's ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Emma, I can't imagine my life without you. My love I...I felt it too..that night when you first came to the door and then even in the days after. I felt it. I couldn't really stop thinking about you and now I know why. You were meant for me."

Emma tilts her head down and kisses the shaking woman.

"You okay?"

"More than." Regina replies as she admires the beautiful ring.

Emma picks up her naked fiancé and takes her back to bed. She feels like a weight has been lifted and replaced by a list of endless possibilities of the future ahead.

-/-

It's not everyday that you get to wake up next to the love of your life.

You think of all the moments it took to get you here, in this space with her.

You watch her sleeping for a bit.

Mouth slightly open, lightly snoring, even though she'd never admit that she does sometimes snore.

The last few years have been hard but you work at it and through it.

She stirs.

The shorter dark mused hair looks good on her even though you were upset when she first cut it.

She slides the sheets away from the top half of her own naked body and you know it's because she's feeling heated.

It takes everything in you to control your urge to spread her wide and just jackhammer into her for the rest of the day.

Her brow crinkles as her eyes finally spring open.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." She replies hastily shoving the sheets away as she pushes her self off the bed.

"Babe.."

"What Emma?! Your child is sitting on my bladder and I have to pee." She says agitated as she waddles her 7 month pregnant self to the bathroom.

"She is beauty she is grace.." Emma sings softly as she ogles her wife's naked body before she flops back down on the bed.

"I swear if you ever put your dick near me again I will rip it off." Regina complains, laying back down next to Emma.

It's a meaningless threat that is soon forgotten as she rides Emma's thick, long cock while holding on to the headboard not even a few minutes later.

-/-

Henry Mills is finally born and the the two assimilate into being parents.

Regina takes to it like a natural but Emma struggles a bit until she finds her footing.

When she does though, she flourishes.

Nightly feedings and baby bubble baths are the blondes specialty.

When she's not spending time attending to the child she loves more than her own self she spends it attending to the lover who makes her entire world light up.

Yes life is good to Emma Swan-Mills.

It's also very good to her Misses.

Emma is the epitome of what a partner should be.

Regina thinks of her bland world before Emma.

She thinks of her life after Emma.

There's no comparison.

Every special first moments with her is remembered and celebrated.

Emma sometimes makes fun of her for remembering the dates of the first time they kissed, made love, said-I love you-to one another but she doesn't care. She wants to celebrate it all.

And she will celebrate every moment until the day she dies and leaves Emma's side many many years later.

-FIN


End file.
